


Sail Away

by GreenLulu



Category: RWBY
Genre: 17th Century CE, Angst and Feels, Ballroom Dancing, Blood, Captain Clover - Freeform, Death penalty, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Framing, Injury, Light Angst, M/M, Military/Captains, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Pirate AU, Pirate Qrow, Slow Burn, Vale ball, ace ops come later, awkward moments, pirates/tribes, some language, trying for a setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 40,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenLulu/pseuds/GreenLulu
Summary: A loner, former thief, sailor pirate sails across the heavy seas. Qrow goes along his regular route to make an unexpected find that'll settle him into the night.Among his finds, he comes across one of the Atlas elites washed up on the beach with what used to be his ship.Not admitting his feelings, he doesn't want to be attached to anyone but his family. The sudden friendship turns sour... or will it be sweet enough for a loner to have someone with him.-x-x-x-A bad summary but still a work in progress
Relationships: Clover Ebi & Zwei, Qrow Branwen & Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen & Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 117
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, pirates

Qrow kept scouting along the waves of the vast ocean. He sailed _Harbinger_ this side of the sea before but he’d admit it was more sightful, especially with the sun dying down. The green trees and grass with grayed out high rocks with sandy beaches would pass by the corner of his eye. The rough waves thudded the front as the ship broke through. Qrow made note of the gray misted clouds overhead in the setting sundown that signaled a past storm not too long ago. Tough wind swirled in the large black sails pulling them and turning abruptly. Qrow looked at the straining ropes that held the boats, trying to keep them sailing in one direction. 

Qrow huffed. He knew it was probably a good idea to beach on shore. If not the wind could pick up again with another storm on the way. Gesturing to the increasing height of the dark blue waves. He shifted under his thick red coat, that hung over his shoulders, to pull out a compass. Keeping one hand steady on the wheel, Qrow looked around at the islands for a stopping point. As _Harbinger_ swerved left, the sails turned the same, letting Qrow see to his right. 

He blinked in surprise. An island straight ahead. But it had what looked like the bottom of a ship torn in half. Qrow quickly tucked the compass away to fish out his scope hanging off his belt. He extended it with “clicking” noises and peered out. From what he can see it didn’t have anything growing on it so it must be new. The sandy beach was covered in debris and some kind of cloth Qrow assumed was a sail. It wasn’t far considering it seemed to be fine to harbor in. Qrow set the scope back into place and threw the wheel around abruptly shifting _Harbinger_ to the right. Qrow made his way down the stairs to the main deck for the sail readjusting. He loosened the left side ropes to even out the sails to go straight. He jogged to the bow looking back to the same island. Qrow quickly made it back up the quarterdeck to hang his coat inside. 

Qrow kept looking over the side determining the distance when he needs to slow down. Qrow went back down to thread the ropes and pulled to raise the sails. Going against the waves was making it easier to slow down, letting Qrow to wait by the anchor lever till the right moment. _Harbinger_ was now at the beach, turning slightly from the drop of the anchor. The left side was closer to land so Qrow climbed down the ladder and jumped into the knee-deep waters.

Qrow trudged his way to the shore. Once he got around his ship the view of the shipwreck was much clearer. Qrow moved his hand to make sure he had his cutlass on one side and boarding axe on the other just in case. Qrow’s boots softly sank in the sand as he neared the ship. He realized it was on it’s side with the half being a captain’s quarters. It was a mess. Qrow walked to the sideways doorway. It seemed as if it was scavenged. Not much from what he can tell besides wood chairs and tables that slid down. 

Qrow went to look at the other side, the top of the quarters, not surprising to see the main sail had blown off. The way there was blackened marks that burned through the wood Qrow knew it was from cannon fire. Whoever did this must’ve rammed straight into it while the ship was damaged enough to split it. Qrow looked around for the ragged sail he saw before. 

He froze as a man was laying in the sand. Qrow didn’t know if he was conscious or not. He lowered his hand to rest on the cutlass while slowly walking up to him. The man lay on his stomach facing away, not moving at all, with his legs partially in the water. Qrow got close enough to see over the body to see a bloody right arm. He didn’t seem to have any weapons on him but the tattered outfit was something of importance Qrow knew but couldn’t place. He lowered himself to the man, grabbing his good left arm to turn him over for a pulse. Qrow felt a soft beating. 

_‘He’s alive but should I leave him? ..But he doesn’t have much here in regards to medical supplies, or even food let alone weapons.’_ Qrow couldn’t. He quickly got back up and raced over to his ship. After searching the hull for his medical box, he quickly made it back over to him. 

Through the man’s blue and gold coat there was a rise and fall of breathing. Qrow settled next to his bad arm. It was bleeding from the upper shoulder. He grabbed a soft cloth to lightly clean the blood around it to find the main wound. Luckily the sleeve was completely ripped off. It didn’t help that when Qrow is cleaning the blood, his hand moves over the smooth muscles. Qrow didn’t admit it made his ears burn awkwardly. 

Qrow breathed out of his thoughts. This was just a stranger. A man just in need of help. Qrow wiped back up to the shoulder wound, then looked a little more up to his face. It was a soft and calm expression. His brown tuff of hair, slightly messed with bits of sand, blown through the wind. _‘Okay maybe he is pretty good looking. Ugh Branwen can’t you focus on one thing without looking at a handsome guy? He might not even be good.’_

Qrow reached back in the metal box to find a roll of bandages. He also got out a small bottle of alcohol with another small cloth. He poured a small amount on the cloth and turned back to the slightly dried cut. Qrow carefully started around the edges then moved to dotting the cut. The man huffed, turning his head to the side, making Qrow jump. Thinking that's enough he moved to the bandages. _‘Now how am I gonna do this.’_

Trying not to wake the man, Qrow reached under his arms to pull him, resting his head on Qrow’s shoulder. Leaning on him for support, it was easier to roll the bandages around his wounded shoulder. Now with Qrow’s attention away from addressing the wound, he felt heat rise from his neck from the handsome guy on him. Qrow did his best not to stutter his movement to lay the man back down. Qrow looked to the shipwreck deciding to take a break next to it when the sea settled a bit. And to keep a lookout for this guy.

Dragging an unconscious body was literally dead weight. Qrow wrapped his arms around his chest, feeling the tight muscles move with breathing, pulling him to the shaded part of the wreck. Qrow straightened, his hands on his hips breathing out. He went out and took the fallen debris to light a small fire. With the sun getting lower and darker quickly, Qrow set out to his boat again for the food stored. He didn’t take much just for an overnight stay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkward conversation time rip

Its been about 2 hours, the sun completely gone, now just the moon appearing. Qrow sat, leaning against the sideways roof of the quarters, opposite of the man in front of him. The campfire between them put off some distance. Qrow found a ripped sail earlier and folded it as a pillow for the stranger’s head. Qrow had pulled some cooking supplies off his ship to cook meat and a few vegetables over the fire. Leaving the ingredients in the pan, he added a few spices. 

Qrow closed his eyes, resting against the wreck for a few minutes. Alert shot through him as sand softly rustled. The man was stirring awake. Qrow allowed himself to calm down but stay weairy. He quietly breathed in when teal eyes opened. Even through the fire light the color was bright. It had Qrow think about the corals and very light blue waters. The man’s face twisted in pain as he tried to move his legs.

“I suggest not moving that quickly if your body is still trying to wake up.” Qrow stated nonchalantly. 

The man snapped up into a sitting position. Qrow can tell he regretted doing that when the man clutched his injured arm. He ran a hand down realizing the bandages. The teal gaze followed towards the fire then up at Qrow leaning on the ship. Qrow hid any emotion that may set this guy off. 

“Wh-” The man coughed at the rasp of his unused voice. Teal eyes closed from the pain to open back up. He blinked as Qrow was now standing with an iron cup. He held it out to him. Qrow noticed the hesitation. “Water,” He sighed.

The man gently took it and started to sip it when Qrow turned back around to his spot. He cleared his voice better this time. “Thank you.” 

“Humf,” Qrow was back at the fire stirring the contents. 

He didn’t pay attention to the man looking around. “So uh, who are you?” He asked.

“Just a typical sailer. Name’s Qrow,” Qrow answered. “What about you? Not everyday I find someone lying dead in the sand.”

He blinked in surprise at that. “Clover Ebi.” His voice was smooth and held softness, “You’re the one who did this?” He looked down at his arm.

“Well if I’m the only one around, then yes”

“Oh right. Thanks.” Clover looked away, softly drummed his fingers on the cup.

Qrow nodded. He set two plates out and evenly filled it with cooked meat and vegetables. He took one over to where Clover still sat. He looked up at him in surprise.  


“You’re awake now so that means you need to eat. Especially in that condition.” Qrow held out the plate in front of him.

Clover grabbed it with his good arm, “I- thank you. If you don’t mind me asking, why are you helping me so much?” 

Qrow sighed as he got his plate and sat back down. “Because I’m not heartless. At first I came to see this,” He gestured to the wreck behind him. “I didn’t expect to find you unconscious.”

Clover winced at the shipwreck, “Yeah that's a disaster, are there anyone else around?” 

Qrow looked up at him, “Nope, I just saw you here.”

“Oh.”

“Was this your ship?”

“Sure was, the _Kingfisher_.”

“It was attacked wasn’t it?” 

Clover looked at the ship again, “That obvious, huh?” He laughed.

“You could say that,” Qrow masks. “Were you battling over territory or somethin’?”

Clover sighed. “No, my crew and I were trying to find a killer that managed to escape in the night. Unfortunately, we got attacked by damn pirates.”

Qrow felt his insides freeze. “Pirates?” He tried to hide his suspicion by eating more.

Clover huffed, “It was like they came outta nowhere. We just had to run into the Branwen tribe, those thieves attacked us without warning.” 

“Those pirates don’t usually sail around these parts. They’re well known for that ship, _Omen,_ since it's got armor. Bet everything about it was stolen.” Qrow spat. 

“You don’t like em’ either?” 

“Hell no. By you telling me that, it’s more than likely that your crew is either walking the plank or being forced to join.”

Clover’s shoulder dropped, “Part of me wishes that those men are trained enough to fight. But onboard with rogue pirates is a bit of a stretch.”

Qrow raised an eyebrow. “Are you in the Mistral force?”

Clover shook his head, “Atlas. I’m the leader of the Ace Ops. We each took our ships and headed out around the perimeter.”

 _‘Gods damn. An Atlas elite talking to a Branwen. If he knew he’d be trying to beat me over the head with wood planks.’_ “The Atlas perimeter is a bit far from where we are now. Sailing my way over here there were traces of a recent storm.”

Clover took another bite, “At first we tried to run from the pirates only to run into a storm. The _Kingfisher_ was badly damaged in the center. That’s when _Omen_ just broke through completely. I guess the storm picked up on me with this half of _Kingfisher_ here.”

He should’ve known. A high ranking Atlas professional going around these seas. Of course Raven would pick a fight with them. Hundred percent robbed them through a storm. Clover spoke interrupting his thoughts. 

“You said that you’re just sailing around. Headed anywhere?”

“Uh yea. I’m just off to see family in Vale for a bit, pack more supplies then head back out wherever.” Qrow responded honestly. No reason to lie if it meant he’d look less like a threat. Maybe it's enough to go their separate ways. 

“Well, in the morning I’ll be headed out, maybe you can find some help at the Vale outpost.”

Clover looked up at him, surprise in his eyes, “You'd take me with you?”

Qrow rolled his eyes. “Either I help take you or you stay on this island for who knows how long and get raided again with no weapon on you.”

Clover rubbed his neck sheepishly, “Uh yea. Wait, what ship do you have? Or just a boat?”

Qrow waved a hand in the air, “Yeesh, too many questions for one night. Just get to sleep for an early wake up so we can go and you can find out yourself.”

Qrow stood with his plate, setting it next to the medical box by the fire. He looked over at Clover. He handed his empty plate back to him. 

“Thanks for the meal. It was nice, you must cook well out here.” Clover smiled up at him.

Qrow was a little taken aback at the compliment, “Yea.. no problem.”

 _‘Damn that smile.’_ Qrow already knew this voyage was gonna be a difficult one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thank you guys for leaving comments and kudos, the feedback helps!
> 
> I didn't expect the story to bounce off so here's an extra long chapter as thanks!

Qrow stirred awake. The dawn of sun shining over his eyes. He opened his eyes, squinting at the surroundings to remember where he’s at. How can he forget the man laying across from a burnt out fire. Qrow hesitantly stood, stretching his arms. He looked over at Clover still asleep. Overthinking a way to wake him up, Qrow walked over to lightly push his good shoulder. 

Clover shifted, trying to turn away from the sun. He grumbled in his sleep. Qrow kept his hand on his arm to make sure he didn’t roll over. Clover slowly blinked awake to see a pair of ruby eyes looking down at him.

“Morning sleepy head.” 

“Good morning,” Clover chuckled.

Qrow stood back up to get his stuff packed back into his ship’s hull. “It’s early so let’s beat it outta here.”

He looked over at Clover groaning to sit up and push himself to stand. He closed his eyes, stretching out. Qrow can see the tattered coat push against the muscles that shone in the outline of the morning sun. He quickly looked away before Clover could notice.

Qrow cleared his throat, “Alright come on.” He turned to go back the way he came.

Clover went to follow but stopped for a second to take off his blue coat and hang it on the wreck. All he had left under it was a pale light shirt tucked in his pants with the right sleeve torn off. As they rounded the _Kingfisher_ shipwreck, _Harbinger_ was now in sight. Qrow heard Clover take a small gasp. 

“Wow, that’s pretty big. You sail on that alone?” Clover’s wide eyed gaze still on the harbored ship. 

“I don’t really prefer a crew and I haven’t had anyone in a long time.” Qrow toned with no emotion.

“That’s a shame. I’d think sailing with you would be quite an adventure itself.” 

Qrow stared shockingly at Clover. Who in turn looked back at him with a genuine smile. He felt his heart still. Quickly shaking out of his turmoil he continued.

“Right.. Let’s just get on board first.” 

Qrow didn’t miss Clover’s look at the deflected complement. They walked through the water at the left side of the boat. Qrow tucked the medical box under one arm and climbed up with the other hand. He guessed Clover did the same. On deck he made sure. Clover steadily climbed up but fumbled a bit on something. He reached around his right arm at the loose bandages that started to fall. He tried to wrap them back. Qrow couldn’t take seeing Clover wince at stretching his arm too far.

Qrow sighed loudly, getting his attention. “Come on. I’ll fix that.” He walked down to the hull.

“Sorry I don’t know how they got loose.” Clover followed.

“Eh, don’t worry about it.” Qrow pointed to a stool for Clover to sit, “I didn’t make them too tight and trying to tie them around someone who is asleep is not my best skill.”

“I’m sure there are lots more you’re capable of.” 

Qrow paused from digging in the medical supplies to look at Clover’s lopsided smile with an unamused expression. “Now I’m considering not helping you.”

Clover slightly chuckled, “Okay, okay.”

Qrow turned back around to hide a small smile. It’s been a long time since anyone has been on _Harbinger_ with him. Exception of his nieces. At any chance they would try and venture out with Qrow. He didn’t mind. It was a chance to bond and teach the workings of a ship. He taught them a few tricks and secret signs just in case trouble occurred. Clover was something else. He doesn’t seem that pestering for an Atlas officer. A high ranking one too. Qrow wasn’t sure about it. 

He heard Clover shuffle. “Am I gonna have to take my shirt off? Just to be easier.”

Qrow felt his mind blank. “Uh probably. It’s better to secure arms movements from reopening the cut.” He stood back around with bandages in hand. 

Clover pulled the sleeve to tuck his good arm into the shirt. He went up the front to pull up the back, carefully going over his head and around the arm. Qrow felt heat rise from his neck. He tried to stay focused on taking the old bandages off Clover’s broad shoulder. Qrow stayed behind him. He didn’t want to be looking up into those beautiful teal eyes as they watched him. 

After the removal, the wound was back in sight. Qrow’d admit it looked better than when he first saw it. Dumping away the old, he switched to the cloth he had used the day before. On a clean side, Qrow got a bottle out and put a few drops of water that mixed with the traces of alcohol. 

“This’ll sting a bit.” Qrow forewarned. 

Clover nodded, breathing in his nose. Qrow carefully laid the cloth over the raw skin. He felt Clover tense abruptly. Clover gripped onto his brown pants, trying not to move. Qrow quickly moved throughout the wound. Feeling pleased about it he brought out the new bandage. He used one finger to signal Clover to lift his right arm. Qrow started at the top and wrapped around his bicep then back up. He wrapped twice around his chest to refrain Clover moving his arm too much.

Qrow stood back, “Well it’s better than what I originally had. Not hospital work but I’m sure you’ll live.” Qrow repacked the leftover supplies. 

“Luckily you got to me in time. Am I all good doc?” Clover joked.

Qrow huffed, “Yep, as long as you don’t call me that.” Qrow snickered as Clover pouted. “I don’t think i have an extra shirt for you.”

Clover waved it off, “That’s fine, I’ll make do.”

Before Qrow can ask, Clover got his shirt and started ripping the sleeve off. He put it back over his head. First pushing his left arm through then the right slowly. Qrow shook his head at him. This time not hiding a smile.

“Once you’re done, I’ll be up on deck.” Qrow went ahead and made his way up the hull’s stairs. 

Shielding his eyes from the growing morning sun, Qrow made note of the wind direction. He picked the compass out of his back pocket. Vale was straight ahead to the right. Qrow walked towards the captain’s quarters and grabbed his long waiting red overcoat. He lazily threw it over his shoulders before walking back out on deck. 

Qrow stood out in the warm gaze of the sun. He closed his eyes focusing on the wind blowing through his grayed black hair, the coat slightly lifting in the breeze, the sway of the ship as the waves lightly made it rock, he didn’t pay attention to Clover’s footsteps walking up the stairs on deck. He heard him stop a few feet away from him. Qrow opened his eyes to glance at Clover.

Clover was staring at him. Something in Clover’s eyes, fondness, endearment, warmth? Qrow couldn’t determine the emotion. He tilted his head in question. 

“What is it?”

Clover blinked out of it. “Nothing. Ready to go?”

“Alrighty, think you can bring down the sails while I get the anchor?” 

“Yes captain,” Clover mocked a salute.

Qrow rolled his eyes. “Get out of here,” He huffed a laugh.

Clover’s playful smile grew. He turned towards the bow to tend the front sails. Qrow headed near the side to uproot the ship. A few minutes later, _Harbinger_ jolted forward. Qrow went back up to the helm. He threw the wheel right for a sharp turn out of the bay. The gust of wind circled into the sails giving a “pop” as it whiplashed forward. The ropes squeezed from the pressure. Clover noticed the turn and started adjusting the sails on the right side for a better turn with the wind. 

Almost straightened out, Qrow put the wheel back to move forward. Clover kept the sails at a pace. He took out his compass again.

Clover joined him at the helm. He greeted Qrow with a smile, Qrow gave a small one back. Clover looked out onto the dark blue waves, leaning over the railing. 

“Can’t believe you sailed this alone. Gives quite a push. Even for one person.”

Qrow nodded staying at the wheel. “Sure will get the job done. _Harbinger_ is a bit old but not damaged. I try to keep it in good shape after sailing for so many years.”

Clover tilted his head at him. “You’ve really never had a crew before?”

“I did have a crew. Long time ago.”

“Bad position?”

Qrow hesitated, “Captain.” Clover looked up at him to continue. “Sure it was a high position but being with that crew just wasn’t working. I was still somehow alone. I don’t regret giving up becoming a captain.”

Clover nodded in understanding, “I know what you mean. Sometimes when I first started there weren’t a lot of reliable people. Some in it for money or any riches they can sell. I wouldn’t be surprised if they were pirates.” 

Qrow felt himself sink from Clover’s hard expression directed at the sea. “Hopefully none are around these seas.” Qrow answered _‘And I would be the one to know where they’ll likely go next.’_

Clover calmly sighed, “Yea. When you showed up outta nowhere I wasn’t sure.”

“About me being a pirate?”

“Kinda... yea?” Clover shyly scratched his head. “You showed up with a cutlass and a boarding axe. I knew that I had to be nice but then you’ve helped me a lot by now. I don’t really know how to repay you for all of it.”

“Oh.” Qrow felt like he should be hurt knowing Clover thought that at their first time meeting. But he didn’t. Qrow knew he wasn’t a pirate anymore. Hasn’t been in such a long time. Not hurting others, never stealing and even helping some people who don’t nag him about it. He now had loving nieces to look after even a stubborn brother-in-law. 

Qrow chuckled, “You can’t blame me for coming up to a suspicious wreck being a little prepared. But no, you don’t need to repay me at all.”

Clover smiled next to him, “I guess that’s true.”

Qrow noticed a change in the sky. Dawn was breaking into the afternoon. Qrow needed to know how far they were exactly. Keeping the helm centered, he grabbed his axe off his belt, he wedged it on the lowest part of the wheel to weigh it down while keeping _Harbinger_ steady. Clover watched as Qrow turned around to head into the captain’s quarters. Qrow looked back at him from the doorway. He almost laughed at Clover’s speechless expression. 

“You learn how to multitask while alone at sea,” Qrow responded to a stunned Clover.

Qrow went ahead inside. His quarter wasn't much. It had a wide desk with a red cushion chair behind it and two wooden chairs in front. He had several framed maps around the cabin and chests for extra supplies Qrow is supposed to refill. He heard Clover wearily enter. Qrow looked behind his desk to find the current map. He layered it out on his desk, smoothing the edges as they folded inward. Clover joined him on the opposite side. 

Qrow looked for similar traces of the islands around here. “That’s where we were...” He pointed out a fairly big area with a crescent shaped beach.

Clover dragged his finger over two islands not that far. “Then we must be here because we passed those two islands not long ago.”

Humming in agreement, Qrow looked at his compass. “Vale isn’t far then, just a few hours and it's likely we’ll get there before nightfall.”

“I guess now we just enjoy the ride over.” Clover turned to walk out, “And the company.” His voice faded as he went back out on deck.

Qrow smiled after him. Rolling up the map and setting it aside for later, he walked back to the helm. A breathy sigh left him as he looked down at Clover who was checking the sails direction. _‘Vale here we come.’_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's one long card game

The last few hours weren't as boring Qrow thought it would be. Well with Clover here he wasn’t gonna count on it. Qrow never thought he’d be sailing with an Atlas official. He knew Atlas was pretty stuck up, only caring about themselves, and snotty rich people who get up in your face if you say something wrong about them. Yet here was Clover playing cards with Qrow, sitting on stools and laying cards on a barrel next to the helm. Just in case _Harbinger_ sailed off course.

“Sometimes I forget that I had these down in the cabin. I never had a reason to bring them back out.” Qrow stated, laying a card down.

Clover shuffled through his set. “I’m glad we could play then. I used to have my own back at my place. I didn’t take it with me, thankfully.”

Qrow raised an eyebrow, “Didn’t have friends on your ship?”

Clover paused, “Does that mean we are friends?” Qrow tried to act unimpressed at the smugness in his voice but couldn’t keep it up.

“Hmm..” He scrunched his face in question. “I suppose but you’ll have to work a little harder,” Qrow teased, throwing the smug attitude back.

Clover laughed wholeheartedly. It made Qrow’s heart warm up that he almost forgot how to read cards and just listen to a nice sound.

“Then I’ll work for it.” Clover sighed, “But to answer your question, no. We are more on military terms.” He layed a card on the pile.

“Huh. Wait what about the team you’ve mentioned before. Sure they’re supposed to be closer.”

“Eh, well more like professional. We do our jobs and if that comes to being there for someone if needed then that’s what’ll be done. Dispute fighting, meeting or scout.”

_’Does this guy even have personal opinions? I would not be able to go through stuff like that. Someone taking charge on a daily basis and not allowing friends. This guy needs a friend. Not no damn acquaintance’_

Qrow looked over at him, “Are they gonna question what even happens to you?”

He didn’t miss the quick flash of hurt in Clover’s eyes as he sighed, “Once we get to Vale, I’ll write back to Atlas about where to meet. It’ll work out.”

Qrow was unsure. He looked back at his cards. Some words stuck in his head about something. He didn’t understand why. Vale. Meet. Out. Qrow froze mid way from placing his card down. Clover looked at his still hand in the air then up to his eyes in question. Qrow dropped the card down and planted his face in his hand while leaning on his elbow on the barrel they were playing on. 

Clover grew concerned. “Is everything okay?”

Qrow dragged his hand down his face. “Yea it’s just I forgot that I was supposed to meet my nieces in Vale at the docks. Yesterday.”

Clover shoulders slouched a bit, “I suppose that’s my fault.”

 _‘Yea it is. I got too distracted by you, you beautiful fuck.’_ “No don’t worry about it. They’ll understand. It’s just the mouthful I’m gonna get by them.”

Clover chuckled. “They seem to care about you a lot.” He layed a card.

Qrow huffed a laugh turning his attention back to his cards. “They have their way of showing it. I’m already mentoring one.” He played his last few cards.

Clover looked at his card and brought his hand down. “Looks like I win.” He smiled up at Qrow.

Qrow shot him a dead look that brought both of them laughing.

“Good game then.” Qrow bundled up the cards.

Clover leaned over the barrel. “You’re a teacher?”

Qrow glanced up at him. “Hmm?”

“You said that your niece wanted mentoring from you.”

“Oh yea she does. I’ve been showing her the little things when she was younger.”

“You must mean a lot to her. It’s pretty cool that you can be a role model.” 

Qrow was stunned by the fondness Clover showed through those bright eyes. It was like a real ocean Qrow wandered into. 

“I just show her a few things, she quickly learns on her own.”

Clover’s smile slightly dropped. It was replaced with a sly smirk.

“A person who looks like a hero in his nieces eyes should probably take compliments. Especially when it is true.” 

Clover tilted his head at Qrow. Qrow felt his face start to warm up. He tried to casually hide his blush behind his hand. He bowed his head, looking away from those eyes watching him carefully.

“I can too take compliments.” He murmured.

“Hmm let see…” Clover acted in thought, “You were willing to help me get off a stranded island, sharing food, your talented in the way you understand the sea, you know your way around these parts, your nieces adore you-”

“OKAY, OKAY!”

Clover looked over at Qrow blushing madly, waving his hands in the air, signaling to stop. Qrow covered his face in his hands. Clover still looked displeased. 

“Was that another deflection?” He asked mockingly.

Qrow sharply looked at him. His amused and smug expression. Qrow quickly leaned over the barrel to lightly slap his good arm. That had Clover turning away from getting hit again to laugh. Qrow tried his best to not smile with him but couldn’t help it.

“You’re insufferable.” Qrow huffed.

Clover gently looked at him. “And a smile suits you,” He winked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the #1 fam at?

Clover laughed alongside Qrow, sitting next to the helm with one arm over his knee, leaning his back against the railing. Qrow kept a hold of the wheel but stayed in conversation with Clover. They had less than two hours till they docked so Qrow tilted the ship around steadily.

“Ruby, the youngest, really did that?” Clover asked through tears of laughter.

Qrow tried to regain his breath from the laughter, “Oh please, of course she did! Porridge was all over me! Yang didn’t help at all, she just kept laughing too!”

Clover threw his head back laughing and wiping away tears. Qrow was giggling along with him. From the first time since they’ve met Qrow didn’t exactly find himself like this. He warmed up even more to Clover. Telling stories about babysitting Ruby and Yang, Clover explaining his rebellious act in grammar schools when Qrow questioned it. Clover claimed he was justified for fighting some snobby kid. They both laughed when Qrow said he should’ve had his way. They both had their ways to use the passing time.

Now they’re laughing at Qrow’s story, getting splashed purposefully by cold porridge that didn’t want to be eaten. 

Clover took a second to breathe. “Still that’s a great moment.”

Qrow huffed, “Uh you weren’t the one who got drenched in it.”

“Well, no.” Clover rested his head against the railing, closing his eyes. “But maybe they were trying to tell you something.”

Qrow glanced down at Clover’s resting face shine in the sun. “And… Tell me what exactly?”

Clover peaked an eye open, “You were too hot.”

Qrow’s cheeks flushed. Again. He turned back to facing forward with a huff. Just when Qrow thought he got out of that. 

“You better be glad that I don’t leave you now to swim all the way there.” 

Clover chuckled, “Lucky me.”

Qrow noticed what’s in the distance. He reached under his red coat to bring out his scope. Extending it he noted the familiar docks and town port.

“Hey Lucky Charm.” Qrow offered the scope.

Clover blinked in surprise at the nickname. Qrow raised an eyebrow. “What? You walked yourself into that one.”

He smiled and stood back up. Clover grabbed the scope from Qrow’s hand. He looked through with a concentrated gaze.

Qrow grabbed back on the wheel. “Well we made it just in time for before the sun is completely gone.” 

The sun was slowly getting lower but there was still enough sunlight to dock in. Clover nodded in agreement clicking the scope back to minimal size. He gave it back over to Qrow. 

“I’ll go stand by the sails.” Clover walked around, down the stairs, back on the main deck. 

Clover headed up to the bow to look out at the docked ships. He started to pull up the first sail at the front and the one behind it. The last one, main sail, stayed down for a slow push up into the bay. The wind gently pushed the black fabric. 

Qrow turned _Harbinger_ to the docks. They were getting close enough that the final sail was rolled up. With the ship slowing down, Qrow had a clear view so he didn't crash straight into the area. He kept a close watch to the side of _Harbinger_ to board down. Clover marked the distance to drop the anchor, abruptly stopping the ship.

After letting _Harbinger_ settle, Qrow walked down to the deck while putting his coat on, meeting Clover halfway.

“Better hope you didn’t reopen your wound.”

Clover rolled his right shoulder, “Shouldn’t have. I was mostly using my left to pull up the sails.”

Qrow gave him a skeptical look. “Come on. Figure out where you’re gonna go next Lucky Charm.” He turned towards the ladder. 

“You’re not gonna drop that are you?”

“Nope.” Qrow sounded back, popping the ‘p’.

Qrow went down the ladder. He did a pretty good job at the park job. Only about two feet away from the dock. He was close enough down to hop off. Qrow took the view of the town streets and houses. Clover followed not long after, the thump of his boots hitting the wood behind Qrow, he walked next to him.

Qrow glanced over to him while walking down the docks. “Have you traveled to Vale before?”

Clover looked around, “If I had to say… no not really. I’ve been here very few times but I’ve never had the chance to see the city.”

They walked along the stone street through the evening sun. The street was filled with people tying down their fishing boats and gathering their food in baskets. The tall brick colored buildings edged around the entire street. Some rivers flowed through as a passage for canoes or smaller boats that connected with the sea. Kids playing around the street with their parents watching from a bench. 

Qrow didn’t bother Clover as he looked around. Taking in the chatting conversations. The slow push from the waves below the edge. Men pulling in ships to depart again. Until it was interrupted by a squeaky shout.

“UNCLE QROWWWW!”

Qrow barely had time to register the voice and turn around before a red blurry figure barreled straight into his stomach. He was launched backwards. Qrow had less than a second to see Clover’s aghast expression until he hit the ground painfully.

Groaning from the pain, Qrow looked down at black hair with a familiar face squished to his chest. Brown boots swinging in the air under a black and red dress. 

“Kiddo, one of these days you’re really gonna break my back.” Qrow huffed, petting her head.

Another voice spoke, “After all these years how are you not used to it Uncle Qrow?” Yang walked over to the two on the ground. She wore her usual pale yellow button up and a more bright skirt. She gave a look at Clover who’s processing the scene.

Silver eyes looked up at him, “Sorry.” She quickly jumped up. 

Qrow slowly got back up, rubbing his lower back. Ruby and Yang looked at each other then back at Qrow.

“Where have you been? We’ve been worried!” Ruby pouted.

“Yea, we’ve been looking for your ship to be at the docks.” Yang added.

Before Qrow can reply to his interrogators, Clover coughed.

“I believe that one’s my fault.”

They all looked at him. Ruby noticed the bandaged right arm. She turned back to Qrow with a suspenseful look.

“Did you attack him?”

Qrow and Clover both looked shocked.

He quickly declined. “No, no I did not attack anyone. He was hurt and stranded so I helped him a little.”

Clover looked at him with an eyebrow raised. “A little?” He quoted.

Qrow gave him a look. “Don’t even.” 

Clover hid a chuckle. Yang looked between them suspiciously.

Ruby held her hand out to Clover, “Hi! I’m Ruby. And this is Yang.”

Clover shook her hand, smiling, “Clover. Nice to meet you two.”

Yang turned to Qrow. “Are we gonna head back or stay out the rest of the night Uncle?”

“That depends if you burned my house down while I was away, Firecracker.”

“Ugh, yea right. Where else would we stay?”

Qrow hummed in thought. “So if you did have another option, you’d totally destroy my place.”

“No way!” Ruby interjected. 

“Fine lets go. Got anywhere to be Clover?”

Clover scratched the back of his head, “Uhh, not sure.”

Ruby jumped in front. “You can stay with us! We have a spare room you can stay in. Lets go!”

Without the chance to protest Clover was dragged off by Ruby. Qrow shook his head smiling at the two making conversation ahead of them. Yang fell beside him. Once he looked over to her, he knew that look. Yang glanced over at Clover then back to Qrow. _‘Oh, this is gonna be fun...’_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man, thank you guys for leaving comments and kudos!!
> 
> I'm getting more ideas for this story line, its slowly getting there

The sun descending into the night as Qrow lead the way down the street. He had a decent sized house to fit four people in separate rooms. A small yard protected with a stone wall that greenery and flowers grew over it. Qrow had a two story gray stone house and thin, tall windows. The four of them rounded the corner to walk down the path to the front door.

“Wow, Atlas sounds snuddy.” Ruby bounced to Clover’s side.

Clover softly smiled, “Yea I suppose. After dealing with politics for so long this is not the break I thought of having.”

Yang poked around him, “Wow. Actually against your Atlas laws? You’ve been hanging with Qrow way too long already and he’s starting to rub off on you.” 

Clover looked at her with surprise. Yang gave him an innocent smile.

“Okay, everyone in.” Qrow interrupted before anything else can be said. “Hey Pipsqueak, mind showing Clover to the spare room?”

“Sure!” Ruby waved over to the stairs. Clover nodded to Qrow with a smile as he passed the doorway to follow.

Qrow sighed. He made his way to the kitchen. While digging among the cupboards he brought out a kettle. Footsteps sounded into the kitchen doorway. 

“That Clover guy seems interesting.”

Qrow peeked over at Yang leaning on the wall. He turned back to filling the kettle with water and lighting the stove underneath. 

“Out of the stories he’s told on the way here including you and Ruby pestering him about Atlas life. I’d say so too.”

Yang groaned, “Come on Uncle Qrow. Don’t you even think he could, maybe, be a little more meaningful to you?”

Qrow gave her an odd look. He opened his mouth to respond till Ruby found them in the kitchen. She bounced her way over.

“He’s getting used to his room.”

Clover had told them some stories to the girls as they walked down the streets. Just as an idea to know him by. Mainly the ones he told Qrow before but shorter. He didn’t tell them about the possible attack. _‘Maybe I should tell them before this goes out the window.’_

“I gotta tell you two something before Clover gets back down.” 

“Okay.” Ruby went to Yang beside the counter and hopped up on it. 

Qrow crossed his arms, leaning on the stove, “He said that his ship has been attacked by pirates. The ship _Omen._ ”

The room fell silent. Ruby looked around worriedly. Yang kept her angered gaze down. Qrow took another breath.

“I didn’t tell Clover about my last name. I don’t know what would happen now but for the future. Try to keep it low. The both of you.”

“He said he was the captain and leader of his team. Forces to bring down very bad people that the regular police can’t.” Ruby’s voice tightened to a whisper, “They would try to take you away? Maybe even kill you.”

Yang looked at her sister, placing a hand on her knee to look at Qrow with the same fear.

Qrow didn’t feel too good about it either. He didn’t know how to respond. “I…”

Suddenly arms wrapped around him. Ruby squeezed a hold of him. With no hesitation, Yang joined in.

“They’ll have to try.” Yang seethed.

Ruby nodded in Qrow’s coat. He smiled down at them. Qrow wrapped both arms around his nieces giving them a reassuring hug back.

Slow footsteps sounded from the stairs. They pulled away from each other in time for Clover to find his way into the kitchen. 

Qrow spoke first, “Hey, I’m making tea. Want any?” He asked to take the tension away from the room.

“Oh sure.”

“Kids?”

“Yes please.” Ruby answered.  


Ruby and Yang made their way to the dining room table. Clover stayed near the doorway, unsure what to do. Qrow kept focus on brewing down the tea leaves in four cups then pouring the boiling water down on top. Each cup filled, the leaves steeped, waiting to be served. 

Qrow grabbed two cups. “Mind grabbing the other two?” 

Clover looked up at him. “Yea no problem.”

Cups in hand, Qrow made his way to the table. Ruby and Yang were playing a game of chess. At the sound of him approaching, they gladly looked at the mugs he placed in front of them. Clover wasn’t far behind. He placed a cup where Qrow sat and seated himself. 

Yang made a move on the chess board. Ruby tried to go around but ended up getting caught. Yang smiled triumphantly. 

“Ugh Yang.” Ruby groaned.

Yang laughed, “Sorry sis. You keep making the wrong moves.”

“Doesn’t mean you HAVE to go at it.”

Qrow smiled at his nieces bickering. It was always nice to be reminded back to these lively days with his family. He took a faint sip of his tea. Clover also seemed interested in their relationship through board games. Qrow quietly sighed to get his attention.

“Do you have any idea where you’re gonna go?”

Clover looked down in his tea. “I may have to leave early tomorrow morning to go down at the station and send out a letter to Atlas.”

Qrow nodded, “The station is pretty far from here. It’s all the way into town from the opposite direction we came in.”

“I guess, but that’ll mean I’d get a hotel to stay in while things get sorted. I can finally get out of your hair.” Clover chuckled.

Part of Qrow felt saddened that Clover might leave. For good. He knows that its probably for the best. But after being with him for a long time compared to any other person he helped, it never was something like this. A natural flow of conversation. Laughing at each other’s stories. Sailing through the waters. Playing cards with someone who made it quite interesting. Qrow finally felt he had someone. That someone was leaving in the morning.

Yang jumped. “I won!”  


Qrow and Clover looked over to see chess pieces scattered everywhere with a defeated Ruby laying over the table. 

“Alright kids finish up your tea. It’s late.”

“Geez Uncle Qrow you sound like dad.” Yang groaned.

“Yea right. I’ve seen how you get up in the morning without enough sleep, Firecracker.”

Yang scoffed, mocking offensively. “Me? Ruby is worse.”

“Hey!”

Qrow rolled his eyes, “No, Ruby sleeps past mornings.”

Ruby jumped up. “I do not! But I will like to argue that when we go out on _Harbinger_ I am more than ready.”

Yang sipped her tea to hide her voice, “Yea because you wanna race every boat out there.”

Ruby pouted to her sister. This time Clover quietly laughed. They questionaly looked over at him.

“You sound like a co-worker I work with. Harriet claims she’s the fastest with her crew and her ship.” Clover sipped his tea again.

Ruby stood taller. “What? NO. I can sail like the wind.” She gestured forward dramatically. 

Yang giggled. “Looks like someone has some competition.”

Ruby glanced at her sinisterly while gulping her tea. Qrow laughed alongside Clover.

“Okay, to bed you two.” Qrow waved them off.

“Fine,” Ruby dragged. “Goodnight Uncle Qrow! Night Clover!” She bounced upstairs. Yang waved down at them halfway up the stairs following Ruby.

Qrow shook his head, smiling. “Those kids.” He stood grabbing his cup and Ruby’s. 

“They sure are something. I can see why they adore you.” Clover stood with his cup and Yang’s to help clean them.

“I don’t know about all that.” Qrow rinsed out the cups. Clover stood next to him dumping out the remaining tea. He gave Qrow a side look at that comment. Qrow briefly met his gaze.

“Thanks.”

From the corner of his eye Qrow saw a slight smile. 

The cups placed up to dry out, Clover wiped his hands off of extra water. 

“I’m gonna go turn in for the night too. Thank you for the tea.” Clover nodded, making his way to the stairs. “Goodnight Qrow.”

“Night Lucky Charm.” Qrow called back.

He heard a puff of laughter at the top. Qrow smiled as he turned down the lamps in the kitchen. He moved quietly upstairs, going through the hallway to his room. Qrow gladly ploped on his long awaiting bed, kicking off his boots, letting the moon light his room to a soundless slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter, but a good reason for it

Qrow groaned as sunlight rose, shining over his eyes through the window. He draped his arm over his head trying to block it. _‘Always gonna wake up early like this?_ He mentally cursed himself as he sat up. Moving his arms, and stretching them to wake up. Qrow blinked, taking in his room again. Not sailing on a ship anymore. Not feeling the water rock the sides that stumbles how you walk. The feeling of being back in his room felt like he awoke from a long realistic dream. Qrow remembered Clover. _‘Did he already leave?’_

Standing to stretch out, Qrow took off his coat, leaving on his white undershirt. He didn’t bother putting his boots back on and stayed in his black pants. As Qrow walked out of the room he noticed Ruby and Yang’s doors were still closed. He smiled to himself from their conversation last night. Qrow was mostly the only one to wake up right when the sun got up. He understood. Being a kid and having the willingness to sleep in was the best thing. He didn’t bother and kept walking downstairs to make coffee and freshen up later. 

Qrow pulled out a pot and the coffee beans to fill the pan into. Under the fire of the stove, he stirred the beans and started to roast them until they started to crack and pop, giving the kitchen a smell of coffee. Letting the beans settle a bit in the heat, he put them into a mortar and used a pestle to grind the beans. Then he poured them into a sieve. Using the same pot, he poured water in and let it sit on the fire till it started to boil. Then he set the sieve in the boiling water. The water started to turn after a few minutes. 

After getting pleased with it he brought out a cup and slowly poured the fresh coffee. Qrow took light sips. Letting the hot liquid flow through him with the morning sun. The stairs creaked under the pressure of heavy steps. Clover rounded the stairwell scratching his head. 

Qrow paused mid sip to look at Clover’s curly bed head as he ran fingers through it. _‘Cute… dammit.’_ He wanted to slap himself. _‘Just say something.’_

“Morning, Cloves.” 

Clover smiled. “Good morning Qrow.”

Qrow gave a sly smile in return. He grew questionable when Clover slightly rolled his right shoulder.

“You doing okay?”

“Yea, just waking up still before I go. I’ll stop by the hospital to get it quickly checked out.”

“Good idea.” Qrow straightened, “Oh, do you want coffee?”

“Thank you for the offer but I’ll try to leave before anything crazy happens.”

“That’s fair.” Qrow sat his cup on the counter and walked to Clover, “I’ll at least wave you out.”

“Very considerate of you.”

“Ha ha.”

Qrow smiled back at Clover when he passed him to open the front door. As Clover walked out, he stopped a few feet out of the doorway. Before Qrow could ask, Clover turned back around without another word. He pulled Qrow in a gentle hug. Qrow stood there in shock. He didn’t realize that his arms started to move on their own. Qrow relaxed to hug Clover. 

A final squeeze set them apart. Qrow still couldn’t register what exactly happened. Clover pulled back to give a caring smile.

“Thank you again for helping me.”

Qrow felt lost within those teal eyes that held the truth.

“A friend always makes the journey interesting,” Qrow soothed.

Clover’s smile grew. “Take care, Qrow. Maybe I’ll see you again.” With that he turned back down the path.

“See ya… Clover.” 

Out of sight, he was gone in the morning sun. Qrow took a second standing there, letting the small gust of wind blow through him. He closed the door and walked back to the kitchen. Qrow lazily grabbed his leftover coffee, still warm enough, and sat at the dining room table. Even with his nieces the house somehow felt lonely. As if it lost part of its spark.

Qrow quietly drank his coffee alone at the table.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family fluff time? Family fluff time. +1 unexpected animal

A few hours have passed, the afternoon shining through the living room. Qrow quietly sat on the couch, reading a newspaper. A door upstairs creaked open, followed by soft footsteps and a knocking. Yang slouched down the stairs in her long nightgown. 

Qrow looked up at her. “Morning Yang.”

Yang rubbed her eyes. “Hey Uncle. Ruby should be getting up.”

“So I’ve heard.”

Just as he was about to go back reading, a noise sounded from upstairs. Qrow glanced up at Yang in question. Ruby barreled down the stairs in her black pajamas. She stopped, seeing Qrow look at her suspensefully and Yang tried not to. 

Ruby attempted to look casual, “Heyyy Uncle, Yang.” A whimper sounded from upstairs. 

“Ruby. What’s in your room?” Qrow questioned.

She looked over at Yang. She shook her head. 

“No point, sis.”

Qrow looked between them. “Did you bring a wild animal into the house?”

Ruby shrugged, “Not exactly.” 

She turned and went back upstairs into her room. Qrow got up from the couch, folding the newspaper onto the coffee table. Yang casually crossed her arms when Qrow approached her. Both waiting for Ruby to come back down. Muffled clawing sounds and the opened door creaking. 

Feet patted down to them. Yang smiled. Qrow stood wide eyed. Ruby carefully walked down. Wrapped in her arms was a black and white dog. 

“Zwei?!” 

Zwei squirmed out of Ruby’s hold and raced over. Yang bent down as he ran to greet her. Qrow looked from the dog to Ruby.

“How long has he been here?”

“A while at least. Yang and I were about to make our way over from Patch. We decided to take Zwei with us and dad didn’t mind. As long as we take care of him. I know we wrote to you about coming over while you were out sailing still but… why not have more company?”

Qrow rolled his eyes. He ruffled her hair, “As if I don’t have enough already.”

She squealed out from under him. A bark rumpled below Qrow’s feet. Zwei sniffed him. Qrow bent down, scratching behind his ears. Zwei tried to lick him as both hands started massaging his head. 

Yang walked around them. “See? We made a pretty good choice bringing him. I’m surprised he didn’t bark when you brought Clover.”

Ruby looked around. “Wait, where is Clover? Is he still asleep?”

Qrow shook his head, standing up. “No, he left early this morning.” He couldn’t help the slight tone of sadness show.

He turned back to sit on the couch, Zwei followed. 

Yang grew confused, “Aren’t you glad he’s gone?” 

Qrow leaned on the armrest. “Well yea I am. It’s just… I dunno.”

Ruby thought for a moment before joining on the couch. “You care about him. Don’t you?”

Qrow looked up in surprise and shrugged, “It was just a nice trip. With company.” 

Yang leaned over to pick up Zwei. She paused halfway. Looking sharply at her uncle.

“Did he FLIRT with you?!”

Qrow sputtered, “H-how did you-”

She slammed her hand on the table. “You’re not denying it!” 

Qrow flushed. “What? No I just… it wasn’t-”

Ruby squealed, “Uncle Qrow!”

Zwei ran around barking at the excitement in the room. Qrow buried his face in his hands. Wishing for this to end.

Ruby jumped on the couch. “That Clover guy really likes you?”

“Like I said, every time he talked about you it sounded so sincere. Now I know why.” Yang added.

“Girls please.”

“Oh come on Uncle Qrow,” Ruby pouted. “He may like-like you!”

Part of Qrow felt doubtful. “I dunno, Kiddo. That's probably a stretch.” 

Yang sat on the opposite side across from Qrow. “But don’t you like him?”

Qrow looked away in thought. “He’s okay. I’ve never met someone like him who was so willing to be around me. Especially from Atlas.” 

The girls look saddened at that part.

“What if you could meet him again. But still keep the name a secret?” Ruby asked. 

Yang nodded, “Heck yea. If Clover just knows your first name and he was still willing to spend time with you that means he likes you because you’re just being Qrow.”

“And Uncle Qrow!” Ruby added.

Qrow smiled at them. How he managed to be with these amazing girls was a mystery to him. Zwei barked up at him. 

“I know! Why don’t we go looking for him?” 

Ruby jumped up with her sister “Yea! We can also go shopping and restock. Please Uncle Qrow?”

He sighed. There was no winning this. “Alright fine. But first you two need to wash up. Go get your things then we can go. After we can go eat.”

“Okay!” Ruby first dashed upstairs to grab her towels. Yang quickly followed.

That left Qrow and Zwei standing beside each other. He looked down at him. 

“Well I guess you’re coming too.”

Zwei wiggled his stumpy tail. Qrow went up to grab black short pants and fresh clothes. He put them into a bag. He threw it over his shoulders and went back out to the door. It didn’t take long until everyone was ready. Ruby and Yang had their dresses back on and bags full for today’s clothes. Qrow led the way out. They walked out of town into a deep forest. Qrow lived mostly away from the crowded areas. 

The more they walked around on a path they knew well, the distant sound of a waterfall started to get closer. Through the bushes and trees there was a pond. The girls rushed over to the water. Dropping their bags near a shaded tree, they took off their dresses. They had cloth wrapped around the chest and light pants as undergarments. 

Qrow smiled as they jumped into the pond. He and Zwei walked to a tree close to the edge of the water. The water was clear all the way to the bottom to see the pebbles under. He set his bag aside against the trunk. Zwei joined next to Qrow as he dipped his legs in the cool water, getting the bottom of his pants wet. He sat just enjoying the sounds. Zwei panting next to him, the waterfall, wind blowing through the trees. Ever since his nieces were little, he’d take them out here to swim or wash up. 

“Uncle Qrow join us!” Ruby called across the water.

She was about to say something else but Yang splashed her. Qrow smiled, shaking his head in amusement. He reached under his white shirt and pulled it off. Throwing it over to his bag, he snaked into the water. The water wrapping around him, soothing out his muscles. He dipped his head below to get any dirt out. 

Ruby waved over at him as he resurfaced. He swam over, not too close to get into the splash zone. Qrow didn’t have a chance. Both girls paused at each other to look at their uncle. Before he could get away they splashed water at him.

“Oh, really?”

Ruby laughed, “As if you could escape.”

Yang smirked. She turned on Ruby, throwing water over her. Ruby turned her attention back on Yang with the look of betrayal. Qrow took his chance and dove under the water behind Ruby. Before she could swim away, he grabbed her ankles. She squealed, laughing and trying to get away. Qrow gave her a chance to hold her breath as he pulled her under. He popped back up to laugh along with Yang. 

Ruby scrambled back to the surface. “You guys are mean!” She breathed out.

She quickly turned and splashed Qrow in the face. He laughed and turned away to push his hair out of his eyes. 

Yang swam around. “What? It's nice to pick on you, sis.”

Ruby pushed towards her. Yang tried to get away from her sister’s makeshift anger. Qrow watched them chase each other before he turned to the waterfall. He carefully stepped on the rocks. It was a good spot to wash hair. The flat smooth rocks just below where the water hits can easily be sat on. 

Qrow sat cross legged, letting the rushing fall of water hit his tense shoulders. The girls swam over. Finding a spot to sit under, they sat beside Qrow and let the water fall through their hair. Yang carefully combed through her yellow hair. Ruby leaned her head over just having her hair fall over and comb itself with the water. 

Yang stretched, “Man it’s always great to come here.”

Ruby looked up, wet hair falling over her face. “Heck yea.” She quoted.

That earned a glance of unamusement from Yang and a chuckle from Qrow. Zwei barked from his spot under the tree. Qrow leaned his head back under the water. Snaking his fingers through his hair and scratching his scalp. He shook his head again before sliding back into the water. He swam back over to the side where Zwei and his bag were. As Qrow approached Zwei happily paced and wagged his tail. 

Qrow huffed, heaving himself back up. He sat in the shade with Zwei who was licking his arm for attention. Qrow watched as Ruby and Yang messed around with their hair and petting Zwei beside him. He breathed in the early afternoon air.

_‘I wonder if Clover would like it here.’_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a trip around town
> 
> (Can anyone get the reference in this chapter?)

Qrow led them back to the house. Dressed in his usual open red and black trim coat. New dark black pants, tucked into his boots. Yang wore a loose dark yellow button up, part of it tied back at the bottom, the sleeves slightly rolled up. White pants and high brown boots. Ruby had her open red coat with a white blouse under. Light gray pants tucked into her calf high black boots. They set their stuff back into the rooms, Zwei stayed to nap, and headed out again. This time out in town.

Qrow seemed unsure about trying to find Clover. The girls didn’t seem as much.

“Uh, where exactly are we headed?”

Yang turned to look at him. “The police station?”

Qrow stopped causing them to stop as well. Ruby grew puzzled.

“What is it?”

He crossed his arms and looked out on the water. “I don’t think me going to a station will be a good idea. That place is crawling with authority.”

“You really think they’ll know who you are?” Yang half-whispered.

“I don’t wanna count on it,” Qrow sighed. “I’d rather stay away from those, as caution. Why don’t you two go without me.”

“Come on, Uncle.”

“Hey, I don’t even know why y'all are stuck on finding him.”

Yang rolled her eyes. “He’s now your friend. So you two should hang out more.”

“We had plenty of time together on the way here,” He shrugged. “Besides he was all set into his job. And getting to Atlas.”

“Okay well..” Ruby thought. “Yang and I will go to the station and just act like we’re strolling by. Maybe if we run into him we’ll casually ask him to join us.”

“Yep that’s the plan.” Yang cut in, “We’ll see you by the docks. Bye Uncle!”

With how fast they ran off Qrow swore dust would’ve been flying behind them. He’s starting to wonder if it was a good idea that his nieces know about Clover. Qrow shook his head. They were bound to know anyway. _‘Now they’re setting up dates. When were they matchmakers?’_

He walked through the streets down towards the docks. As Qrow neared the port the smell of sea water and fish blew through his nose. He scrunched his face a little at the smell. It takes awhile to get used to it. The afternoon sun had everyone working. Some fishing boats taking netted fish off and load them into a wagon. Traders make their way, showing goods to people who pass by. Small booths along the pier to sell homemade food, weaponry or decorations. 

_Harbinger_ stood, swaying in the waves, at the side in the very back. While the girls were still out, Qrow made a couple of rounds through the vendors. More medical supplies, interesting spices, ammo, even a few cleaning supplies. Putting them into his bag, Qrow walked all the way down to his ship. 

Hopping over the gap to grab onto the ladder, he thudded on deck. Going down to the hull to look through the barrels and boxes. Qrow went to put the ammo up. Next to the small box that said “ammunition” was a blunderbuss. He remembered that Yang wanted to learn how to use one of them. That’s why he kept it. He used it sometimes but others he’d use the musket or a flint-lock pistol. 

It was probably a safe bet Qrow didn’t have any of those on him the day he approached Clover. Those guns were at the captain’s quarters. In a drawer or leaning on the wall. Distant shouting rang through the ship's corners. Qrow walked back up to the deck. Looking over the ship’s bow, Ruby was waving at him. Qrow slid down the ladder to meet them. 

“Did you two run?”

Yang huffed. “Maybe, we didn’t stay long or one of us would’ve been found as suspicious.”

“Hey, I had to thoroughly look around,” Ruby held her defense. “We could’ve missed him.”

Qrow raised an eyebrow. “I take that as a sign of, not the guy we’re looking for?”

“Eh… yea.”

“I tried to tell you. He has a job.”

Ruby made a face. “Atlas jobs suck.”

Yang looked at her. “How would you know?”

“I just DO, thank you VERY much.” Ruby threw back with no real venom. Yang snickered. 

“If you two are done, then we can go now.”

“But we have to find him!”

“Ruby, for all we know he could’ve left by now.” Qrow walked down the dock. Passing by sailors and docked ships.

Yang marched beside him. “He’s like the only person you’ve mentally approved of. And I can see why when he appeared with those “no sleeves” at our house.” Yang smirked as her uncle lightly flushed at that comment. “What if we just ask around?”

“Yea! If anyone has seen an Atlas ship come by?” Ruby spoke up.

Qrow was thinking about what to say until an unfamiliar voice spoke beside them. 

“Atlas you say?” A heavy accent sounded from a man on a small ship. He had his back turned to them. “They scoundrels don’t come regularly around these parts youngin’.”

If Qrow had to guess from his outfit and worn brown swooping hat, he was a former pirate. The trio looked at each other. Yang spoke first.

“Uh what about it?”

The man turned to the side. A black eye patch covered a thin scar down his face. Messy orange hair and a thick beard that has three braids. A bird squawked in the air. A red and blue parrot swooped down landing on his right shoulder. 

“Atlas too far fer any ship to just be here.” He announced, still not looking at them.

“Well even so. Has there been any ship like that here?” Ruby questioned.

The man fully turned to them. They stood in surprise. He had another eyepatch that crossed over his other patch.

“What? Just because I’m blind and have narcolepsy I wouldn’t know about an ol’ Atlas ship sailin’ aboard?”

Qrow shared looks between Ruby and Yang. He looked back to the man. Before he could ask, the man was snoring, fast asleep still standing. The parrot glanced at it’s owner.

“Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!” It squawked loudly.

The man jolted awake, tapping the bird abruptly like an alarm clock. “What? What’d I miss? All I remember is talking about Atlas and then fallin’ asleep!”

Qrow gave him a skeptical look, “We only asked a question. But you answered it.”

Ruby nodded, “Yea, thanks for the feedback.”

The man’s eyebrows rose. “Ah yes! No problem ye pals.”

Qrow turned hesitantly away. Yang wasn’t far behind. Ruby thanked him again before following. Yang seemed quite astonished. 

“Does that man really sail out on his own?”

Ruby hummed, “Well he has that parrot. Maybe it helps guide him places.”

“Certainly interesting.” Qrow muttered. “Changing the subject, any idea where to eat?”

“We could have… fish?”

Yang looked at Ruby. “That’s the best you got?”

“What? I haven’t had any in a while okay?”

“There’s fish all around us.”

Qrow smiled at them, “Counter offer, how about we just go shopping and bring back any type of food for dinner in the later days?”

Ruby jumped in front of them. “To the market it is!”

Its been a few days since the last time Clover visited. There hasn’t been any word. Qrow did admit to himself a few times that he did miss seeing a friendly face. Despite only knowing him for less than three days. Still, Qrow had Ruby and Yang’s company at his home. They played chess, walked around with Zwei, and Qrow taught Ruby some tricks about using a pistol. Yang was eager about the blunderbuss. She always liked powerful weapons. So the three of them had their make-shift target range in the forest. 

After a few training sessions they decided to head back home to eat. The sun lowered for the moon to peek out turning the sky dark blue. They headed back in to be greeted by Zwei at the door. Yang and Ruby started making stew for dinner while Qrow set out the table for them. Qrow walked back into the kitchen to take out the cups. 

A knock sounded from the front door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reference last chapter was Villads from The Dragon Prince  
> The best, hilarious, wise, dang captain with his firstmate parrot, Berto. I love him and it made sense to add him (needed his humor!)
> 
> I am one of those writers who has Ruby and Yang be very supportive of Qrow. I haven't seen enough of them act like a crazy, loving family
> 
> Anyways; A guest comes unexpectedly

The three exchange glances between each other. They weren’t expecting company at this time so late in the day. Zwei stayed in Ruby’s room so they could make dinner peacefully. Qrow placed the cups on the table and walked to the door. He opened it. His heart started beating slightly faster. 

Clover stood neatly with his hands behind his back and a smile. He had a nicer red coat with a gold trim, the same colors as the laces that tied the coat together. A brown sash over his shoulder stood as an empty holster for a rifle. His hair was brushed back with a few curls at the back. Bright teal eyes showed warmth to see a friendly face again through the other’s ruby eyes. 

Qrow blinked, resisting the urge to pull him into a hug. “Hey, Cloves.”

“Good to see you again, Qrow,” Clover nodded. “Still with the nickname I see.”

“As if you could escape it.”

Clover gave a hearty chuckle. Qrow smiled, to hear that sound again was like reliving a memory. Qrow moved aside, gesturing him to come in. Clover gladly walked in and Qrow closed the door behind him. 

“We are just about to eat, you’re welcome to join us.” Qrow spoke fondly. 

“Oh I don’t mean to intrude again. I just came to talk to you.” 

Yang spoke from the kitchen. “If that’s so then you're staying for dinner.”

Ruby quickly added with her sister. “Ooh the more the merrier. Any friend of Uncle Qrow’s is welcome to eat with us!”

“Looks like you don’t have a choice there, Lucky Charm, and it’s late enough as it is. Also drop the formality. You can be comfortable here.” Qrow walked back to the kitchen to grab an extra plate.

Clover sighed contently, dropping his arms to his side. “Thanks for the welcoming.” 

Qrow walked back in the dining room, setting out for Clover’s spot. The kettle started to whistle in the kitchen. Qrow tilted his head in the direction for Clover to get it. He nodded and walked in to turn down the fire. Yang brought the stew to the table and Ruby followed with freshly baked bread. They greeted him on the way. 

While Clover poured the tea, Qrow helped the girls place food on each plate. Ruby sat next to Clover with a warm smile. Yang took her place by Qrow. 

“Haven’t seen you around much.” Qrow spoke first.

“It took a bit longer at the station than I thought.” 

Ruby chewed down, “Were you able to reach Atlas?”

“I hope so,” Clover shrugged. “I did write about the incident and my crew. Anything else that stuck out was reported.”

Qrow couldn’t help feeling slightly on hinge. He didn’t know if the Atlas officials knew his name directly. Sure they knew about Raven and her known raids but not if anyone really knew about himself. He took a bite, thinking.

“At least you seem better. That arm giving you trouble?”

Clover nodded, “After giving a report, the station insisted I’d go get a check up. Some more medicine then good to go.”

Yang waved her spoon in the air. “Yea if someone from the Atlas military is hurt, they’d want to do their best to help you. Maybe even get a good word in.”

He didn’t know how to respond to that. Instead Ruby cut in.

“Well we’re glad to have you over again.” Ruby pouted at him, “You didn’t say anything before you left. Or write.”

Yang yawned, “Save the writing for school.”

Clover smiled at them in amusement. “Forgive me then.” Qrow shook his head.

“Wow pulling that word around? Not like you, Firecracker.” He teased.

“What ever, I’d rather learn cooler things then sitting around to boring lessons.”

“We have Uncle Qrow to teach us.” Ruby stated.

“Heck yea, better than any other teacher.”

“Girls.”

“I’d have to agree.” Clover added.

“What really? He taught you something?” Ruby asked with a mouthful of bread.

“Well, a few things. In case I happen to sail alone on my own ship. I am interested to know what else he could know by passing it onto you two.”

Qrow sighed heavily. Yang gave him a nudge.

Ruby tapped her spoon on the bowl. “Earlier we were practicing in the forest to shoot a gun. Side note, blunderbuss are difficult.”

Clover cocked an eyebrow at that. Yang huffed across from her.

“You just don’t know how to use it, sis.”

“Do the Xiao Long side just want difficult weapons? That thing could’ve launched me backwards.” Ruby scrunched her face.

“Kiddo, those just have more of a kick.” Qrow pointed his spoon at her.

Clover thought for a moment. “Sides? I don’t mean to be rude but you have different names?”

Yang nodded. “Same dad, different moms.”

“Oh, I see.” Clover turned to look at Qrow. “How are you related? You never said your last name.” He asked curiously.

Qrow froze from taking a bite. Ruby was also still, only looking over at him. Yang tried to act casual by eating. He opened his mouth to speak but Ruby intersected.

She jumped up. “Rose.” 

Clover seemed skeptical by that. Yang quickly noticed.

“Ha ha.” She stated bluntly. They turned to her. Yang looked back at Clover. “She always tries to make a joke with that by actually rising up.” She played out.

Clover’s expression hardened to think then changed to realise it. “Oh! I guess it took me awhile to figure that out.” Ruby went back down in relief. 

Qrow let his shoulders relax. “Yep. Jokes run in the family apparently.” He shot a look at Yang. In turn, Yang stuck out her tongue.

“So it’s Qrow Rose then?”

Ruby drank her tea. “He was my mom’s brother.”

“Yep.” Qrow didn’t argue. He nodded, thankful for that backup. “Hey, you kids wanna get out the plum pie y’all baked?”

They didn’t mind the quick change of topics. Now they were excited for dessert.

“Ooh yay! I made that with perfection!” Ruby pushed out of her seat to stroll into the kitchen.

“Make sure it’s cut properly.” He called after her. “You wanna make sure she doesn’t eat it?”

Yang set her cup down. “Aye aye.” She headed over to Ruby.

Qrow wanted to take this chance to address Clover. Hopefully not going too far.

“Sorry about the conversation. Our family isn’t really at it’s best at the moment so we are a little on edge about the subject when it comes up.”

Clover took a moment to think about that. “I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to cause disruptions between your family.” He was concerned that he'd struck a nerve. 

“It’s alright. Our family is a bit split for the time being. Lets just eat dessert…” Qrow spoke loud enough to reach the kitchen, “Before someone eats it all.”

“I am not! Those are the most even slices I’ve ever cut.”

Qrow smiled, gathering plates and empty tea cups. Clover stood as well gathering his side of the table’s dishes. As they walked in, Ruby was taking out the slices of pie with Yang’s help and set them onto smaller sized plates. 

“Hey Uncle, can we eat in the living room?” 

“Don’t see why not.”

“Rubes, take my plate while I get him.” 

Yang slid over her plate into Ruby’s hand to run out and upstairs to the bedroom. Ruby balanced her way to the couch while Qrow gave Clover a plate of pie. 

“What did she mean by “him”?” He asked while walking with Qrow.

“Oh you’ll find out in a sec.”

Just as they sat with Ruby, a bark echoed through the house. Qrow smiled behind a small piece of pie to see Clover’s reaction. At first he was confused until a black and white blur ran downstairs to meet the unknown guest. Clover’s face lit up. He reached down to pet him. Acknowledging Clover’s existence, Zwei looked up excitedly to lick his hand in greeting. 

“What’s his name?”

Yang walked back in to grab her plate from Ruby. “Zwei. He already likes you.” She plopped down, digging in.

Qrow didn’t register the rest of the conversation. Seeing Clover being open and playful with Zwei. He felt light hearted to see him lightly laugh when Zwei ran in circles. Qrow could get used to this. His nieces playfully bickering and telling Clover some tricks they tried to teach him. He slightly felt silly that Clover would’ve just left like that. He was glad he came back to visit. 

As troubling as it was, Clover being here was still a risk. Qrow didn’t want to think about that. Being a former criminal tribe leader member. An Atlas elite, leader of the Ace Ops, one of the high ranking soldiers. Yet here they were. Sharing a domestic moment. Despite having a close call to his name, Qrow relaxed to smile with his niece’s laughter as Zwei tried to grab a bit of pie from them. 

Clover ate his pie. “This is delicious! I haven’t had something like this in a long time.”

Ruby brightly smiled. “Thanks! One of these days my treats will be good enough to be in the newspapers!” She confidently claimed. 

Yang laughed. “Dream on, sis. Those papers only talk about the boring stuff.” 

“How would you know? So far I’m the only one who reads them.” Qrow blantily fazed. 

She shrugged, “The headlines are quick and easy to read about. Some new shops open up, weird guy being interviewed and something about a party.”

“Okay pretty much. I’ve read through that in the newspaper. It’s a Vale ball hosting as a charity piece for the city.” He took another bite. 

Clover hummed in acknowledgement. “Actually that is what I came to talk to you about.”

Qrow looked up. “What about it?”

Clover dug around his pocket. He pulled out a small white card with fancy lettering. He handed it across the coffee table with it facing downward. Qrow gave one curious glance at Clover then took the card to read it. His eyes slightly widened the more he read though. Ruby shared a look with Yang.

“Uncle? What does it say?” 

He lowered the card. “It’s an invitation.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My writing is probably getting worse as this goes on but lets just go with it  
> I may just add more tags and characters as the story progresses
> 
> They chat. Again

Yang threw her arms in the air, almost dropping her plate off her lap. “We are being invited to the Vale ball?”  


“Are we really?!” Ruby bounced in her spot, waiting for an answer.  


Clover casually ate another bite. “Well I figured in how to at least give my thanks, I’d give you three the entry card to attend.”  


Zwei barked, trying to get his attention at his feet. Clover set his plate down on the coffee table and picked him up to sit on his lap.  


Ruby shared just as much excitement as her sister. “Ooooh! Can we really go? Uncle Qrow?”  


They looked over at their distraught uncle. The uncle looked at Clover.  


“I thought these ball party things aren’t just something people can walk up into. They have to be a member, important authority or just snoddy rich. How did you get this?”  


Clover smiled reassuringly. “Well, I had to pull a few strings. If I could help make the party secure and guarded for protection of the guests then I can invite a few friends.”  


Ruby raised her hand. “Is that hard? It seems like a decent favor to do.”  


“Yea that’s like, easy.” Yang agreed.  


“It is. If this were Atlas they might not even allow such a thing. I was willing to do the assigned tasks necessary if it meant you all can go.” Clover glanced at Qrow in anticipation. The girls quickly joined in, giving bright smiles.

Qrow sighed, looking down at the card again. “Better see you there, Lucky Charm.”

Clover brightened at the response. Ruby was giddy by kicking out her feet.

“Eeee! I wonder what these are like! The only thing I know about are ball gowns and dancing.”

Yang looked at her suspiciously. “You know about dresses? You don’t even like your own.”

Ruby scoffed, “I do too like mine. It's just, I’d rather wear boots that are more comfortable.”

Qrow and Clover didn’t dare interfere the girls mouthing off about fancy wear and dresses. Qrow has seen these two like this for like the thousandth time in his life. Still amuses him. He stood with his plate to stretch out of the couch before walking back to the kitchen. He sat the dishes neatly in a pile. Something he was gonna have to clean in the morning. 

The conversation in the room grew. Qrow leaned on the kitchen doorway to watch. Yang was doing funky little dance moves that Ruby was trying to copy. Clover sat watching them while scratching Zwei, who was trying to take a quick nap on his lap. Qrow noticed Clover take a quick look outside in the dark. The only lights were torch lit street lamps. 

Clover took a breath, huffing out, “I don’t mean to intrude, but I think I’ve stayed a bit too long.” He carefully moved Zwei on the couch, giving him a pat while standing up. 

Ruby also looked out. “Why not stay here? It's better than wandering outside.”

Qrow wanted to agree but he couldn’t force Clover to stay. He wouldn’t want him to feel like he didn't have a choice. “As long as you got somewhere to stay.”

Clover nodded. “I do. The hotel I’m staying in isn’t far. They’ve allowed me to stay for the time being. I’ll be alright.”

Clover brushed down his coat and straightened his collar. He walked to the door, opening it to take a step out but wave back at them. “Thanks for dinner. I’ll see you guys another time.”

Qrow followed to wait by the door. Ruby poked her head out as Clover walked out a little. 

“Visit again soon!” She called.

“You better.” Qrow agreed. 

Clover looked back at the end of the path to give a smile and a salute before turning the corner out of sight. Zwei barked from the couch. Hopping off to run around for food. Yang sat with a cup of water at the table. Ruby ran off with Zwei to go feed him. 

Qrow took a moment to look out where Clover had left. He felt like he’s been through the ringer today. Clearing away the leftover plates on the coffee table, he walked past Yang quietly drinking. He was a little confused on why she didn’t look at him. His thoughts were soon answered. 

“So when are you two gonna makeout?”

A question like that had Qrow almost drop everything. Plates clancked together as he tried to regain balance. He whipped around to her. Yang’s nonchalant expression of “I didn’t do anything” and unamusement. The end of her lip drew upwards to see her uncle blushing.

“Yang.” He didn’t know what else to say. His mind is scrambled from his own niece's words.

Yang threw her arms open in a shrug. “What? I’m asking the real questions.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the LONG update wait. Computer broke  
> So don’t mind me just gonna throwallthisintoonechapter
> 
> The Vale ball

Clover did come back the next morning. Very early in the morning, he’d bring a few treats for him and Qrow to share. A small way he gave thanks. It happens over the few days. Clover comes over to share coffee and exchange conversation with Qrow before he heads off. The Vale Ball was arriving within a day. Qrow had to spend time with Ruby and Yang to measure their dresses and pick accessoires. They even wanted Qrow to look good for the “honored” guest. Clover did mention that there was a strong possibility that an Atlas ship would arrive with his team.

Qrow tried to act happy. He was. For Clover to message his so-called partners that he wasn’t dead out in the ocean. But that also ment life or death. It was Atlas so he wasn’t gonna hope much for it. The Branwen pirate tribe has always had a target painted across its back. Any former crew member was imprisoned. It's worse to be a part of the family branch of law breaking pirates. 

It was still early. Clover had left not too long ago with a parting farewell. He wasn’t gonna be here tomorrow. It was the fancy day. Qrow waited along with Zwei who came down to sit on the couch with him as he read the papers. The sun rose fast into the afternoon. In turn, so did two chipper girls ready to go shopping. 

Tomorrow came faster than Qrow would’ve thought. One was waking up for coffee, the next was now smoothing down his red coat tied with gold laces. The same curved design on the end of his sleeves that separated red from black. Tucking in his pants into his boots, a racket sounded downstairs. Qrow shifted his silver rings and puckered his coat then heading down to figure out what the noise was.

He was greeted by his beautiful nieces. Yang wore a bright yellow ball gown. The skirt parts were under different color layers starting from the pale yellow to a sunset orange at the bottom. Small glittering details lined around her stomach. The necklace she wore covered down to her collarbone with its open orange jewels and a few small black ones. 

Ruby had her dark red gown laced under black silk. It had one side more bright red with a black layer across the other side. The corsage cross ribbon around her chest. She was comfortable with the light black netting covering her shoulders and stayed around the base of her neck. It made the silver necklace, with framed small rubies, appear more dramatically. Her hair wasn’t done yet considering that a small table was knocked over by her gown.

Qrow can see the turmoil in her face as she thought of a way to pick it up. “Hey Kiddo, I’ll get it.” He assured, walking over.

Ruby straightened. “Oh! Sorry about that Uncle Qrow. It’s like I can’t go anywhere in a small room.” She pouted. Didn’t last long as she looked over her uncle. “You look so good!”

He smiled warmly at her. “I can definitely say the same for you, Pipsqueak.”

“Hey Uncle? Can you put my hair up? Everytime I try it looks like lightning struck it.” Yang spoke from the living room smoothing out her dress.

“Really? I thought that was your style.” Yang gave him a venomous look, although she couldn’t help but grin at that. “Alright. Here.” 

Qrow walked over to the couch to pull off one of the cushions and set it on the floor. Qrow sat in an open space with the cushion between his legs for Yang to sit. She grabbed a small brush and a few hair pins before handing it to Qrow and carefully sitting down on her knees. 

Qrow picked out the front half hair and gingerly combed them back. Ruby shifted her way into the same room. “Uncle! Can I do yours?”

He looks up to her. “Uh, I don’t see why not.” 

“Yes!” 

She grabbed a few supplies and maneuvered around the back of the couch behind Qrow. While he focused on pulling Yang’s hair up, Ruby reached over to brush Qrow’s back from his face and sooth down loose strands. Qrow wrapped Yang’s into a small bun and added a few gold hair clips that fell down to the rest of her yellow locks. Leaving her bangs stay around her face, he slowly brushed through the rest. Qrow knows he's like the one in a million for Yang to trust him to do her hair. Any other person would have her on the fritz. 

“How’s that, Firecracker?” Qrow pulled away to look back on it. 

Yang reached around the floor to pick up a tiny mirror. She tilted her head around beaming at the results. “Great, thank you!” 

She puffed some hair over her shoulders then set the mirror aside. Yang grabbed her gown so to not trip when getting up and walk off. Qrow was about to pick up the cushion when Ruby whined from behind.

“Uuuuncle. Stay stiiiiill.” Her fingers tried to grab back on the smaller hairs.

Qrow huffed a laugh. He leaned back to let Ruby fix up his hair. She bundled up his peppered hair into one hand while the other fished out a red ribbon to tie it back in a small bow. 

She shifted his hair a little at the top. “There! All done.” 

“Still gotta do your’s.” Yang pointed out. 

“Okayyyy.” Ruby went over to Yang and sat on a stool.

“Zwei still in your room?” Qrow called.

“Yes. We took him out not long ago.” Ruby shouted back. 

“Once you kids are done we need to head out. Don’t wanna arrive late.”

The trio managed to leave and arrive around sundown. The building was big looking from the outside. Lights streamed through the tall glass windows from the sides. The entrance had four guards checking guests in the building. They walked up to one of them only to have them halted. 

“Commoners have been restricted to this event, no more shall enter.” The man boasted.

It wasn’t surprising to hear that. Everyone around them had crazy fashion choices. Qrow reached into his pocket to pull out the invitation card. He flipped it towards the guard to take it and read.

His eyes widen upon reading through. He quickly bowed, “Apologies sir.” He gestured in. “Please enjoy the night.” 

“Uh, thanks.” Qrow took a quick look back to Ruby and Yang who were just as confused. _‘How much authority did Clover give us on a piece of paper?’_

They went inside through the massive wood doors. Their eyes had to adjust to the huge room. Chandeliers hung over the tall ceiling to brighten the marble floor and the maroon walls. Some guests were ball dancing in the middle of the room while others stood around the edge eating horderves or drinking wine. Conversations were muffled from the music playing near the front. 

Ruby looked beyond everything. “Wow this place is really fancy.”

Her sister nodded in agreement. “Yea, no kidding.”

Qrow looked around upon the guests and waiters serving food. They were right about this. Somehow even the floor they were under seemed spotless. His eyes stopped searching, landing on one person. 

Near the wall, Clover stood talking with a couple. He wore an emerald green jacket with a darker vest under. The small gold designs shaped around the chest and waved down to the end of the coat in black. Same as his black pants tucked into brown boots. His hair was combed back but the longer ends curled in different directions. Clover’s arms were neatly behind his back straining the jacket to show off his toned shape.

Qrow found it hard to look away. _‘Does he always wear something that’s a bit too small or does he even realize?’_ He blinked out of it to Clover turning away from what seemed like the end of their conversation. Qrow’s eyes locked onto Clover’s as he saw them. Clover instantly beamed at the sight of them. Making his way over Qrow gave off a small smile from his contagious one. 

Ruby waved excitedly. “Hey Clover!”

“Hello again.” He looked over them. “You all look amazing.” Landing that last word on Qrow.

“Thanks. Looking good yourself.” Yang stated, elbowing Qrow.

“What do we exactly do?” Ruby asked.

Trying to ignore Yang, Qrow gave her a questionable look. “You mean to come here and not know what to do?”

“Just have fun, sis.” Yang grabbed her arm. “You know, find people to talk or dance with. Let's go.” She threw her uncle a quick smirk before dragging Ruby off. 

Qrow felt himself sink at the hidden context there. He wiped his hand down his face. Clover could only look at him in amusement. Trying his best to keep the smile down for Qrow’s sake. He opened his mouth to assure him.

Qrow held up a finger cutting him off. “Don’t.” 

Clover laughed. Qrow smiled, shaking his head as he walked down to the snack table with Clover following.

“Seems like you had your hands full tonight.”

Clover let out a long sigh. “Not gonna lie, talking with people who want to basically know everything about Atlas is tiring.” 

“Is that why you looked absolutely done? Huh. I thought you were having the time of your life.”

“Ha ha.”

Despite the playful remark, Qrow did feel a little bad Clover has to put up with such snoddy people for a whole night. As if he doesn’t already do that. He wished that he could give him a break. Maybe for once let Clover see the world outside of military terms. Qrow’s mind was in thought enough to not realize he stood leaning on the wall.

A waiter came up to them holding a tray of wine glasses. “Care for a drink gentlemen?”

Qrow stared at the orange clear substance moving around in the glass. Clover took a quick glance at Qrow. He finally gathered his thoughts.

“Uh, no. No thanks.” Qrow waved him off.

The waiter glanced at Clover, who politely declined as well, then headed off.

“You know you don’t have to reject a drink just because I did, right?”

“I do. But I’m not much of a fan. Most of the time I only take sips while other dignitaries are in the same meeting as me. Are you not?”

Qrow shifted a little. “I’m actually trying to quit.”

For the corner of his eye he could see Clover glance worriedly at him. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t think-”

“Before you get yourself in a twist. It’s alright. I’ve been clean for almost a month now.”

Clover relaxed a little. “It’s good that you keep to it.” He smiled towards Qrow. “If you’re wanting a chat I’ll be all ears.” 

Qrow looked at him in surprise. He felt like he shouldn’t be that shocked but maybe there was a chance Clover cares about him. More by the day. It made him feel better in spirit. Back when they had dinner together the mention of family was a bit rough. Qrow knew how annoyed and disappointed his nieces were everytime he went drinking because of it.

“Thanks. I’ve promised them that I’d stick to being clean. Not solve all my problems with it.”

“They surely got your back.” Clover squinted in thought for a brief moment. “Is that the first time I’ve heard you say, “thanks”?” He sarcastically added.

Qrow responded grumpily elbowing him. In the mix of their laughter Ruby and Yang spotted the two and shuffled towards them.

“Hey Uncle!” 

Qrow followed the voice of Ruby’s excited tone with a curious look. “What’s up, Pipsqueak? Not being in trouble are you?” 

“What! No.”

Yang rolled her eyes. “We wanna dance with you.” She hooked her arm into Qrow’s. “Time to get you on the dance floor, old man.” 

“Who are you calling old?” He gasped offensively. 

He let Yang drag him to the floor as the music grew clearer since they were away from the crowded conversations. Yang turned towards him in position to dance when she looked over to the side her smile grew. Qrow turned to the sound of giggles and he almost laughed himself. Ruby was holding Clover’s hand leading him to the floor. Both of them were in a fit of muffled giggles. Clover took a quick look over to Qrow and Yang with a confused yet happy expression. Qrow mouthed the words “Good luck.” 

The music bounced off letting the people on the floor move opposite of each other. Qrow wasn’t much of a dancer now but back in the younger years he’d have a lot of people asking out to a dance. He hasn’t necessarily even needed to attend parties like this. It was mostly live or die events out in the sea. 

But Qrow was fine in the moment now. Spinning Yang around and having a little bit of freestyle here and there just for the fun of it. He glanced back to see the other two. It was a pretty safe bet to say they were having a good time. Clover and Ruby spun around each other adding a bounce in every step. It was noticeable to see them compared to the rest of these rich people. Qrow gave him props. Ruby is an energetic kid, but Clover seems content in happily dancing with her. 

Qrow and Yang slowed their dance enough for Yang to start something. “Please tell me that you have feelings now.”

“Should you really be saying those things?”

“Uncle, come on. I gotta know the juicy stuff.” She groaned. “I know he came around to share coffee with you. That’s saying a lot.”

He thought for a moment. “And how's that? I mean yea, I do like him. He’s far better than anyone I’ve met before.”

“Exactly.”

“What?”

“Ever since you came back to the house with Clover you seemed more open. You would have this glow throughout the day since the first time he came over in the morning.” She smiled up at him.

“Well… It’s just been nice to have him around. Someone willing to hang around me and even help.” He saddened at the last part.

Yang looked at her uncle worriedly. “I saw. Ruby and I are proud, you know. It may be a bit hard with the temptation around but if you need us, we’re here.”

Qrow smiled reassuringly. “Don’t worry much. I tend to keep the promise.”

The music started to reach a stopping point and the dancers slowed to break apart. 

Yang quickly brought Qrow into a hug. “Love you.”

He squeezed back. “Love you too, Firecracker.”

Their attention turned to Ruby grunting. They look to see her balancing while holding onto Clover's outstretched arm as support to pick at her shoes. Yang made her way over to pat at her sister. 

“I think it’s time you sat down, sis.”

“Ugh, you think?” Yang let Ruby over to the small tables on the other side of the room. She waved back towards the adults. “Thanks for the dance, Clover!”

He waved back with a smile. Qrow noticed someone coming up to them. Or more like up to Clover. The man cleared his throat to get his attention. He spoke quietly in his ear. Clover’s brows furrowed in what he was saying. He responded with an “Alright” then the man walked off. Clover turned to Qrow before heading off after him.

“Gotta go chat with more people,” He shrugged. “I’ll meet you later?”

Qrow crossed his arms. “Sure. It seems like I’ll be having more fun.”

Clover flashed a smile then headed off leaving Qrow to wander back into the side tables. He stayed near the wall to get out of people’s way and hope no one else bothers in making a conversation with him. Now he was alone, his nerves slightly picked up. Looking beyond the crowd there were a lot of unfamiliar faces. Although there were few people he oddly remembers. It’s a little mixed but he knows them somehow.

Back when Qrow and Raven sailed their tribe's ship, commanded by the more experienced members, they did loot Vale sailors back then. He wasn't sure if the people were here. Answered itself as Qrow noticed a man with white hair and a thick beard with a sailors cap. He felt uncomfortably tense. He remembers that guy. The face and beard gave it away back years ago the Branwen tribe fought against a cargo ship. The captain was about to fight them head on until they got what they came for and undocked the ship. 

Qrow shifted away. He didn't know if there was anyone else here that he's raided in the past. It wasn't a good feeling. Knowing he was once a part of killers and thieves. Here in the Vale ball in plain sight. Qrow didn't want to cause problems especially here. He walked close to the wall around to see an open door leading out to the hallway. At the end was a staircase leading up to the second floor. 

Qrow walked up the spiral stairs that lead down to another hallway. One of the big doors was slightly opened. Moonlight showed through, signaling the outside. Qrow pushed the doors open and walked out onto the balcony. _‘Finally some air.’_

He leaned over on the railing. The sight of the ocean just below the moon. The ships docked at the ports. Lights shining through buildings and lighting the street ways. Trees standing ever so still upon the soft breeze and the music distant sounding from downstairs. Qrow let out his own breath. He stayed in the open area for what felt like less than half an hour. 

“It is relaxing up here.” A voice spoke.

Qrow didn’t bother turning around. “Clover.” 

Sure he felt like being alone. But with company like this, he didn’t wanna believe himself as the once loner was okay with him. He also didn’t want to push the only person willing enough to join him out here. Footsteps padded across the stone tiles. Clover joined him hanging out over the railing.

“Not much of a party person?”

“Not much anymore. That was in the early days,” Qrow shrugged. “Why are you up here? Not gonna get fired for being where you’re not supposed to be are you?”

Clover chuckled at the sarcasm. “I assure you that I will not. Fortunately, I am allowed to enjoy the party like everyone else. At least until I’m needed back down for an emergency.”

Qrow nodded in understanding. That kinda explains the guy he talked to earlier. He knows this about Clover. Being an officer and having run-ins with politics. It was a bit different to see him now since the first day they met. If Qrow hadn’t met him like that the first thing about Clover would’ve been strict and a leader in control. That's all from the outside. But it wasn’t really who he was. Qrow wondered what that side of Clover would’ve been like back in Atlas. 

As true as it was, Qrow felt a pang of guilt wash over him. It doesn’t feel right to lie. Especially from the amount of times Clover has hanged around him. He didn’t understand. Sure they had moments on _Harbinger_ but Qrow thought that a guy like Clover would’ve been done with him. It doesn’t help that the more times he stayed by Qrow, he just seemed like this caring, nice guy. A guy Qrow doesn’t believe he deserves him. 

Clover spoke up interrupting his thoughts. “I thought I saw Ruby down there trying to make a friend. She seems to have the night going well so far.” 

“Hmm? Oh yeah. Wait, really?”

He hummed in conformation. “They were a bit far so I didn’t recognize them immediately. The girl appeared to be wearing all white. A little blinding to look at.”

“Coming from you Mr. Atlas?” Qrow snorted.

“Touche.” 

“Ruby’s a very talkative person. Even if it's part of a conversation she doesn’t understand. Unless it were Yang, she’d be out dancing already.” 

Clover softly laughed. It made Qrow smile a bit more. They stood in silence, listening to the music downstairs and watching the moon reflect the waters. After a brief moment, Clover stood back to angle towards Qrow.

“Maybe we should too. Still a nice night, shame to waste it.”

“What?”

Qrow looked over to him. Clover still kept watch over to the sea. Another song started to pick up. He looked back at Qrow, teal eyes shown through the moonlight sky reflecting into ruby eyes. Clover held out his hand.

“A dance?”

Qrow shyly rubbed the back of his neck. “I dunno. I haven’t danced in a long time and I don’t want to step on you…” Sure he danced with Yang but they were more interested in talking. He wasn't sure if he'd fit Clover's dancing style.

“Qrow.” Clover didn’t falter, instead he smiled softly. “Just take my hand.”

Qrow looked at Clover’s hand and back to him for a second. Hesitantly, he reached out to rest his hand onto Clover’s. Warmth spread as their hands connected. Clover guided him to the center of the balcony. Qrow already felt the nerves breakdown. 

Clover held out their joined hands. He lightly placed the other on Qrow’s hip. Qrow silently breathed in as he got closer. In turn he put his hand on Clover’s shoulder. The music swayed in the background. Qrow didn’t play much attention to it. He could only let Clover take the lead.

He started to slowly sway into a waltz. Qrow glanced down at his feet every now and then. He'd admit that it was nerve racking but the more he focused on Clover it softened. Their hands linked, Clover's firm grip on Qrow's waist, the more he got comfortable with the rhythm they moved with the music. Clover backed up a little bit surprising Qrow by spinning him. They rejoined and Qrow looked up at his cheesy face with an eyebrow raised. 

Qrow grew confident with his strides enough to stay in step with Clover. He spent less time looking down at his feet to instead gaze into two teal orbs. They were the brightest thing compared to the night sky spinning around them. Just as the stars sparked Qrow swore he saw the same in those eyes. He felt too lost to realize the music started dying down to pick into another beat. They slowed to a stop as well stilling looking beyond each other.

The music shifted into a slow soft song. Clover wrapped his arms around Qrow’s waist to pull him closer. Qrow accepted it and rested his hands over Clover’s chest. He wondered if his beating heart was loud enough to hear. Everytime their eyes locked it was as if the world around was nothing but a blur. They swayed along with the beat to the music. 

Clover spoke softly. “For someone who said they didn’t know how to dance, you move quite well.” 

There it was again. The fondness in the teal color. Qrow felt his heart lurch with the feeling of Clover’s chest rise and fall. He looked away to the ground in annoyance. 

“Just wait until I fall over and bring you down with me.” He huffed.

Qrow looked up to Clover humming in thought. “If that were to happen, I’d gladly catch you. Someone as good looking as you are doesn’t belong on the ground.”

His eyes slightly widened at that remark. Clover looked back at him with that knowing smile Qrow never forgot. He clamped his jaw shut. _‘No, not this time.’_

Qrow gave Clover a counter smile, noticing that Clover’s dipped a little from his unusual reaction. Clover shifted his gaze away to look down at Qrow’s right hand, moving across his shoulder, brushing the back of his fingers down his arm, stopping near his elbow. 

“Seems like it takes a “good looking” person to know another.” Qrow’s fingers walked their way up his bicep, coming to cradle back on his shoulder. He tilted his head in question. “Ever wonder why I say Lucky _Charm?_ ”

Qrow held his piercing gaze on Clover. He felt triumphant at Clover’s wavering smile. Even through the moonlight and lamps, Qrow can see the blush forming over Clover’s face. He couldn’t help but laugh. It was a sight to see him flustered this time. Clover looked at him with the most put-up pouty face.

“You really did that on purpose.” 

“Hmm. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Before Clover could get a word in, Qrow leaned into him by resting his head on Clover’s shoulder. Qrow felt him tense up a little. He thought that he may have gone slightly too far from being playful until he felt arms wrap more securely around his waist to bring him closer. They’re bodies almost flourishing against each other. Qrow felt his face lightly burn but didn’t dare look back up for Clover to laugh at him. Instead he stayed, slightly swaying to the music downstairs. Clover leaned his head to the side pressing his cheek on Qrow’s head. 

Qrow closed his eyes. Just to savor this moment like it was everything. The feeling of being in Clover’s arms was oddly comforting. He felt his worries slowly wash away. The warmth between their bodies stayed even from the cool breeze. Qrow can hear the soft beating of the other’s heart. Like it was a rhythmic song only so few can hear. 

A time Qrow wished that could last longer, the music started to reach an endpoint. He sighed through his nose and forcefully brought his head up off Clover. He stood a little surprised. Clover kept holding onto him. Qrow felt like he couldn’t move, his hands stayed on him and those teal eyes keeping their hold. Qrow managed to say something from the now silenced night.

“Now how was that?” 

“I’d say you’d still amaze me.” 

That damn smile. Qrow looked away for a moment in embarrassment. He can only hold it for so long. The feeling of his heart squeezing from looking back up to the man. Qrow felt like he wanted to say something. But he couldn’t. He stood there relaxed in Clover’s arms. He didn’t even realize how close they were getting. It was as if he was out in the sea getting lured in by a siren song. Qrow slowly became aware of it as his skin shivered from the other’s breath. They were _so close_. 

Qrow felt himself push back against Clover’s chest and try to step back. Clover looked at him in shocked silence. His arms loosened but his hand still reached out, not wanting to leave him. Clover slumped in dejection from Qrow pushing him away. Wondering why, Clover realized Qrow was staring at what was behind him. Qrow stepped back again as Clover turned to see a woman in a light pink dress wander through the hallway until she saw the leader. 

Her expression brightened as she walked over. “Mr. Ebi! I finally found you.”

Clover hesitantly pulled away from Qrow to talk to her. “Erm, yes?”

“Darling, I’ve been sent to grab you for the private dinner room to sit with the town council. They may want your approval on certain subjects and announce Atlas’ arrival.”

Qrow shoved his hands in his pockets. “I’ll leave you two alone to talk about important stuff.” He walked past Clover and the woman, stopping near the door to address Clover. “See ya another time.” He waved and turned the corner out of sight.

“...Right,” Clover murmured. Might as well let Qrow take his heart away when he left. It was what it felt like


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Small musical number so you can play it when the part comes up)
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=7PXcgmgvzHc
> 
> A trip in the sea

The morning sun shined over Qrow's eyes. He turned over on his pillow grumpily mumbling to himself. After the party they left at a quite late hour. Yang was just as tired as Ruby, who painfully walked back in her uncomfortable shoes, they immediately shrugged goodnight and dead-walked to their rooms. Qrow breathed into his pillow. He didn't see Clover at all after. Must've taken a long time in the so-called meeting. It felt a little awkward. What would he say if they met again? 

The last time was over on the balcony. Qrow flipped over on his back staring at the ceiling. His heart fluttered remembering the dance. Clover being illuminated by the moon with his hand reaching out. He closed his eyes to think back at the feeling of being in Clover's arms. Picturing his face all flustered then pouting. Qrow smiled at that. It was a memory saved. He felt his stomach twist at the end of their dance. Clover drawing closer and closer to him. He felt so caught up in the moment to realize it. 

At least, before he saw movement shift from behind Clover he drew back only for it to be some woman. If he wasn't interrupted they would've… Qrow ran his hands down his face. He felt like some kind of lovestruck teenager. _'I need to get my head out of this. Could start by going out.'_

A few minutes of throwing something light on, Qrow walked out stopping at Ruby's door, getting an idea. He knocked loud enough to semi-wake her. Muffled sleepy noises came from the room. 

Qrow cleared his throat. "Hey, if you're awake think about whether or not you wanna sail _Harbinger_ later." 

The room quickly fell silent. Took a moment until sheets russled and footsteps charged to the door, flinging it open to reveal Ruby in her pajamas. Her body language says tired but her face stared up at her uncle in excited disbelief. 

"What." She breathlessly words out. "Really!"

He raised a brow in question. "Well kiddo? How about it?" 

"UH yes!" Ruby glances over at Yang's door next to her's. She slammed the palm of her hand on it. "We're going sailing," She shouts loud enough to go through the door.

Qrow shook his head amusingly. "Get ready then. The faster we leave more time spent out." 

Ruby quickly shut the door to change. Qrow walked down to the living room to see Zwei on the carpet. Upon his arrival Zwei quickly got up to run over by the door. 

"Alright, alright." He opened the door to go for a slow morning walk by the trees next to his house while waiting.

The sun started to rise a little more by the time the girls were done putting on their boots. They set off down the street passing by people on the rivers and store vendors. Qrow was fine with bringing Zwei along with them. As they passed a few kids excitedly looked over at the small dog bouncing along with the family. 

The docks were busy as usual. Fisherman and travel merchants layed docked switching out supplies and goods to buyers. After a few days at home, it was a refreshing sight to see _Harbinger_ out settled in place. Upon sight of the ship the girls grew excited. The energy had Qrow smiling and Zwei barked with them. As they grew closer, eager to get on board and run down the docks, Zwei stopped to sniff the air. He turned around going the direction they came from. Multiple barks had the rest of them stopping to look back at what it was.

Qrow stood there immobilized. Zwei sat at the feet of someone giving him a pat in greeting. It was Clover. He was back in the red uniform jacket. Qrow didn't know what to say at first. Yang spoke in place of him. 

"Hey Clover. What brings you out here?"

"I was just out walking. Look around more while I have the chance." He looked over at Qrow- who put up the best smile he could manage. "You guys look like you're off somewhere."

Qrow casually crossed his arms. "Uh just a quick trip in the sea for today." 

"Its gonna be exciting," Ruby bounced. "I've waited for this moment." 

Clover simply nodded. "Well, have fun." He slowly turned to start going down the path he planned on.

Ruby looked a little confused and shared the look with her sister. Qrow felt the feeling of his gut twisting in a shameful way he didn't understand. This was already awkward. Clover must've seen the uneasy tension raiding off him. Qrow quickly spoke before his mind processed it.

"Do you wanna come?" 

Clover looked back at him, surprise in his eyes. He glanced away for a second. "You want me to?"

Qrow softened a little. So he wasn't the only one feeling a tad odd about last night. Who can blame him? 

Ruby waved over, "Hey yea! You can see how fast we sail in the waters."

They both questionly looked at Qrow. He gave Clover a smile and shrugged, "Gotta let the leader decide that, Pipsqueak. If he deems you worthy." 

Clover smiled, relaxing his shoulders by the answer. Ruby scoffed at the challenge. Yang boasted from further down the docks.

"Then let's get a move on!"

Ruby ran over to her with Qrow walking behind and Clover followed along with a happy dog. Qrow let everyone climb up first before he scooped up Zwei in one arm and placed him onboard the top deck. He was relieved to be back on his ship. This time with a small team. Including Zwei.

Yang went over to the wheel of the anchor to pull it up with Clover joining to make it go faster. Ruby made her way to one side of the ship to adjust the sails. Qrow was on the other side fixing up the front sails. The wind blew into them giving off a whip from the pressure. _Harbinger_ shifted from the waves as the anchor raised, lightly bumping the side while clicking into place, ready for the next drop. The ship slowly slid away from the dock. 

Qrow rushed up to the helm giving a sharp turn to the right. Steering clear of land, Ruby tightened the ropes on her side to give a better angle. He kept mindful of smaller ships that may be trying to enter port but so far they were in the clear. _Harbinger_ was far enough out in the bay that the waves turned to help them glide their way further out. Qrow straightened for a smooth path. 

The waves were pretty big, rocking _Harbinger_ slightly, wind whistling through their ears and catching the black sails. Ruby jumped her way to Qrow. He can easily see the excitement in her eyes. Yang and Clover joined as well with Zwei making his way up the stairs to sit next to Qrow at the wheel. 

"Oh man this a great feeling." Ruby looked past the open ocean with a few islands in the distance. "Uncle what do you think about me getting a ship?" 

He warmly smiled at her. "Hmm I'd say don't go destroying it." 

"What!?" I would never." 

Yang sat behind her on a barrel. "What would you even call your ship?" 

Ruby tapped her chin. "Oh. Crescent Rose!" 

"Really?"

"Yes." She sneered back at Yang. "It'll be an amazing ship. Like Uncle's! A fast ship throughout the seas of Vale." 

Yang mumbled something under her breath Qrow couldn't catch but loud enough for Ruby to hear it. Just by the way she pouted at her they bickered with no real fighting words. Out of the corner he heard Clover give a muffled laugh. Qrow threw his head back to look at him.

"See what I have to deal with." 

It only caused more laughter between the two. Clover went over to join his side, leaning over the railing, he seemed to be more relaxed now. Qrow was glad about it. Their small weird moment was over with. Hopefully. 

"I do think she's right. Amazing ship with an amazing sailer." Clover low toned so only Qrow could hear. 

"UH- You're supposed to be on my side!" 

"I'd like to be! They have more true facts."

The girls quieted to look at their laughter. Yang gave Ruby a knowing smile. Zwei jumped up to move around. Qrow stepped back from the wheel. They were far from any island so far. Letting _Harbinger_ run its course they'll stop wherever it ends up. Clover gave Qrow a side look that earned him a playful slap on the arm as he passed by to go down on the deck. 

They all joined together, sitting on top of a few barrels that held extra supplies or the ship, or something to entertain them. For example, Yang found an old guitar in the lower deck. Qrow was surprised, Ruby was happy, Clover was questionable. Yang proper her leg up as she sat, testing out the strings. It was the same one they used to sing along to while the girls went out with him. He taught them a few sea shanties before to build a rhythm with the labor's of the ship's workings. 

"Whatddya think Uncle Qrow?" 

"It's certainly been awhile." 

Clover didn't fully understand what they were talking about. Ruby leaned over to whisper in Yang's ear. Qrow suspiciously looked between them. 

Ruby kicked her feet. "We're not doing anything. So, why not?"

Yang's fingers drummed the cords in multiple beats. She side-eyed Clover. "Show time." 

Ruby jumped in her spot. Qrow shook his head smiling, he knew the song. It was common of them to sing it. 

{Music}

Yang started off,  
"Farewell and adieu to you Spanish ladies,  
Farewell and adieu to you ladies of Spain,"

Ruby sang along,  
"For we've received orders for to sail for old England,  
And we may never see you fair ladies again."

Qrow joined the girls,  
"We'll rant and we'll roar like true British sailors,  
We'll rant and we'll roar all on the salt seas,  
Until we strike soundings in the channel of old England,  
From Ushant to Scilly is thirty-five leagues."

Yang broke off,  
"We hove our ship to, with the wind from sou'west, boys,  
We hove our ship to,-"

Ruby countered,  
"deep soundings to take.  
'Twas forty-five fathoms with a white sandy bottom,  
So we squared our main yard and up channel did steer."

Qrow joined back in,  
"We'll rant and we'll roar like true British sailors,  
We'll rant and we'll roar all on the salt seas,  
Until we strike soundings in the channel of old England,  
From Ushant to Scilly is thirty-five leagues"

Yang sang strongly,  
"Now let every man drink off his full bumper  
Now let every man-" 

Ruby swayed,  
"drink off his full glass.  
We'll drink and be jolly and drown melancholy,  
And here's to the health of each true-hearted lass!"

The three sang the last chorus,  
"We'll rant and we'll roar like true British sailors,  
We'll rant and we'll roar all on the salt seas,  
Until we strike soundings in the channel of old England,  
From Ushant to Scilly is thirty-five leagues"

Yang slowed to a stopping point. Clover sat while listening, it was very enticing to watch them. More with Qrow singing along with them. He didn't know that about him, he gave a beautiful background to their song, Clover wished he'd sang more often now. 

"How was it, Clover?"

He jumped out of his thoughts from Ruby's questioning silver eyes. "It was astounding. What was that talk about earlier? You sang like it was second nature."

Yang leaned over the guitar. "Easy, it's one of our favorites. We used to sing it a lot so it's pretty much stuck in our heads."

Ruby nodded. "Do you and your crew sing anything?" 

He shook his head. "No, not really. Sometimes we work to the beat of a solo but not a full on song."

Qrow leaned back on the wall. "Not professional enough for Atlas' taste."

"Heh, that about sums it up." 

"Ooh!" Ruby clapped her hands together, "We could teach you some. When you sail with us it's supposed to be fun."

Clover gratefully smiled. Yang threw a thumbs up in good measure. Qrow lowered his head, closing his eyes, listening to their chatter. Ruby looked up at the sails as wind changed to the left. The ropes tightened to keep the ship from losing its sails. _Harbinger_ shifted to the left slightly dipping at the waves that roared from under. 

She bounced up off her seat to go up to the helm. Her eyes widened. The wheel was spinning in different directions. A wave crashed against the side shifting everyone onboard. Clover noticed the change of wind. There were a few clouds in the sky but not enough for a storm.

"Seems like the challenge is a windy day." Qrow spoke. He looked up into the rising afternoon sky.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a slow update. I’ve been meaning to say thanks for leaving comments and kudos over the last chapters! I hope the story is staying interesting for you guys! (Just tell me if I’m doing something good or bad, it’s probably bad.) 
> 
> This chapter was literally thrown together so hopefully it makes sense. But it’s starting to pick up-

Windy days were less frightening than thunderstorms but that still leads to the chances of one or the ship crashing from the upcoming waves that grow in size. Ruby threw her hand to the helm to straighten it. Yang looked over at the ropes to give them a pull, Clover maintained one side. 

_Harbinger_ snapped around abruptly. The winds shifted into a spin, pushing the waves onto the bow. Clover and Yang stood on stand by watching the ship roar over the waves to plunge below. They kept their stances wide from the upturn momentum to not stumble off. Zwei ran into the captain's quarters as the door swung open and closed. The ship was guided around an island. Unfortunately, there was another right in front of them. Ruby threw the wheel to turn into a river between. The water splashed both sides from the changing tides. 

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby shouted over the wind. She was pointing something out in the distance.

There were tall rocks set like a barrier. Qrow looked at the water below. It was too late to turn around. The current was set forward. He took in how the rocks were distanced from each other, providing space to maneuver through. He quickly went up to look on the back sails near where Ruby was steering. 

"Gonna have to go for it."

She looked back at him, doubt and fear in her eyes. "Uncle, no. I can't." 

Qrow looked at how much time they got before they collide with the problem. He strided over to her, placing a hand over her shoulder, confidence in his eyes. "Yes you can. Look at the rocks." She followed. "Look at the current. There's distance, you can make it while we manage how much wind we need." 

Ruby's panic set in more. "What if I can't? It'll all go wrong!" 

Qrow remained calm for her sake. "Ruby listen. Don't think about the wrong things that'll happen. It'll only give you more of a chance. You are the one behind the helm. You're in charge, what you say or think happens. Now, what are you thinking?" 

She took a moment to mirror her uncle's confidence. "We sail through the path." Her hold on the helm tightened as her eyes darted between. 

"Let's make it happen." 

The ship was getting closer down. Ruby slowly breathed in and noticed the uneasiness, "Clover! Ease up the middle sail from the wind. Yang, guide the front, ready for sharp turns!" 

They threw a quick look at each other before doing what was told. Clover pulled the sail up, providing a better look and less wind caught into it. Yang narrowed the front while keeping watch from the bow. Qrow stayed near the back to keep up in their lead. 

Ruby threw _Harbinger_ to the closest opening. She held her breath as they breached passing the front row of rocks. Yang was the first to tilt the sail towards the left, Ruby followed in turning right for the following momentum to push forward. The wheel clanked as it turned back around in the left. They were in the area now. Loud waves crashed against the ship and rocks. In a narrow corridor the wind whistled through. 

Clover quickly let some of the sail to push them down towards the next turn. Ruby kept her eye on the direction the waters led to. _Harbinger_ tilted to the side coming closer to the next opening. Qrow grabbed the back rope to the mizzen sail for a sharper turn to straighten through. 

The second wave of rocks was almost gone. The front of the ship lowered to hit through the water. The foaming waves turned away from the rocks to barrel into them. Just as Ruby tried to turn out of it, _Harbinger_ was thrown to the side, cutting close to the rough earth. The ship screeched from below as the hull scrapped across the shallow parts making the ship rumble. The impact caused everyone to stumble forward, attempting to regain footing and grew worried from the possible damage. 

A few seconds of the wood creaking under pressure and the bottom of _Harbinger_ getting caught, causing a tilt in their makeshift path, it wrenched away free. Clover took a look over board to find any water that could’ve entered the ship’s compartment. Qrow glanced over at Ruby. She spun the wheel in panic.

“Kiddo! It’s alright, just scraped against it. Keep going.”

“What if water entered?” She called behind her.

He looked around. “Yang, go below deck! Call for damages.”

She turned her head around at the mention. Quickly tying down ropes, she rushed down to the lower deck. Ruby steered back to line up with the last barrier. It was more narrow than the past few. Clover tucked the sails up in the middle. He ran over to the bow, changing the amount of wind to fit through. 

Ruby struggled a little to look over even with the biggest sails rolled up. She only focused on the front jib sails and the bow to center. Qrow kept in step behind her. As _Harbinger_ draws a different direction, Ruby will turn opposing the tide that’ll try to take them off. 

Yang resurfaced ondeck as they slowly passed through. Everyone’s breath was held as gray darkened rocks closed in on either side. It was tall and close enough to reach out and land onto. The smaller sails stayed in position for a smooth course. The last wave of water pushed them throughout the clear river. 

_Harbinger_ steadily sailed through giving the crew members a chance to breathe again. Qrow let his grip loosen and stretch his back out from the tension. Ruby stood wide eyed, her grip still tightened up on the helm, staring out at the mouth of the river as they floated back out into the sea. A tap from the shoulder turned her attention on her uncle.

He smiled down at her. “Looks like you did it, Pipsqueak.” 

Ruby let go of the wheel. “We’re okay…” She breathed out a sigh of relief. “Oh thank goodness.” Her head perked up to footsteps running up the stairs to them. 

Yang engulfed her into a hug. “I’m so proud of you! You were like a true leader, sis.” 

Ruby squirmed in her hold to get out. Clover shortly joined them, looking just as tired as Qrow felt but he was more joyous. A bark sounded behind them. Zwei wiggled his way out the crack of the open door to bounce around them. Happy that he wasn’t thrown overboard.

“I feel like I’ve been through the ringer, Uncle.” Ruby whined. “I don’t know why you thought I should’ve been the one steering I’ve-” She paused realizing, “Oh my gosh I crashed your ship!”

Yang rested her hand over her shoulder, “Relax sis. There wasn’t any damage anywhere.” 

Qrow nodded in agreement. “Crashing my ship would’ve meant being stranded somewhere.” He acknowledged Clover, which earned him a sneer. “But you got us out safely.” 

“Thanks for at least being there over my shoulder. I would’ve been more stressed if you weren’t.” She laughed tiredly. 

Qrow eased himself at her words. “You’re getting there, kiddo. It’s just an extra push.”

Clover leaned back on the quarter wall. “Without a doubt you definitely showed that you could be sailing like an upcoming captain someday.”

She beamed up at him. “Really? I wonder what’ll be like to have my own crew. But small. Why not you guys?” 

Laughter sparked between them. Qrow noted the sun in a farther direction. “I think that’s all the excitement done for today. Let’s head back before we end up lost.”

Ruby squinted at him. “We won’t get lost.”

“How our chances were today, I’m not gonna count on it.” 

Yang rolled her eyes, grabbing her sister to sit on barrels that were still there from Qrow and Clover’s game. They left Qrow to take back the helm, changing direction and Clover hanged out next to him. 

“Now I can totally see the role model thing.” 

Qrow huffed, “Yea right.” Clover gave him a side look before Qrow caved in. He turned, mockingly, “You know, it was a sight to see out there handling the sails well enough. Didn’t think you had it in you.” 

He gasped. “I’ll have you know there has been worse conditions I’ve sailed brilliantly in. Or at least good.” 

Yang sat watching them laugh as Qrow gave him a look about when they first met. Ruby played with Zwei’s ears as he sat happily getting attention. 

“Old man flirting.” Yang snarked. “They need to get better.”

Ruby looked between her and the adults. Her face scrunched up. “Uh, no” 

A few hours passed until they finally made it back to the port. The sun was still bright but any later will be getting dark. Qrow steadily made _Harbinger_ dock back into their original spot. After boarding off, the girls headed back towards the house with Zwei and planned for a nap. That or the possibility of baking. Clover and Qrow stayed walking along the pier. 

“Don’t have somewhere to be later?” 

Clover thought about it. “No, I was more or less just wandering around. Unless you wanted to be in peace.” 

“Nah, I was gonna pit stop around the shops. Then head back to my ship. I don’t want it to all of a sudden sink in the middle of the night. Sure Yang checked on it, but I’m doubling it.”

Most of the shops were still open. They browsed through pottery, booksellers, gunsmiths and a few bakery shops. Some of these Clover found interesting. They made different things than what he normally sees. Butchers and fishmongers were out selling their catches and meat varieties. Qrow thought he was walking around with a kid when they’d pass by. Clover took time to learn about certain things that’ll catch his eye while Qrow looked into another shop, just to leave him be. 

Evening slowly started to turn the corner. The sun went down faster than they thought. Passing ships harbored into the docks, tied down by crew members, left for tomorrow. More and more people headed off mainly in favor of waking up early in the morning. Qrow decided to do the same as Clover walked with him. 

They walked down the busy street in the lamplight. The shops were open till a late time frame. Some already closed down but the entrances were blocked by people sitting chatting and sharing drinks. Qrow felt a little wary for a reason he couldn't place. He hated feeling like this. With his luck, it would mean something bad was about to happen. He shoved his hands in his pockets and kept walking silently alongside Clover.

"Are you alright? You look as if you're trying to glare someone to death." 

"Yea yea. But if that were a thing I'd be fine with it." He responded in an attempt to lighten the tension he felt. 

Qrow didn't miss the unconvinced look Clover gave, but he let it go. He instead focused on a tavern up ahead. The yellow light poured out onto the street and loud conversations spilled from the open door way. There were barrels and stools for outside seating. There were three men chatting very loudly in their drunken state. Qrow felt like someone punched his stomach. 

As they walked closer, he knew for certain who they were. One turned to look over at them passing by. 

"Hey! Red jacket!"

Clover turned to look between them disapprovingly. Qrow slightly hid behind him.

"Cloves, maybe we should go somewhere else." He forewarned.

Before Clover could answer him the man shakenly stood to address them better. 

"Do I know ye?" He slurred. 

Another man tapped his bottle. "Look at em'. He all military." 

"That I am." Clover spoke carefully. 

The man's mouth hung open figuring out what to say, until he squinted at Qrow. Qrow felt his stomach twist as the man studied him. 

"Well aren't you familiar." He pointed. 

His friend burst out in sluggish laughs. "What's he doin'?!"

Clover stepped back in confusion. He looked back between everyone. "What?"

"Huh, Qrow Branwen is a sight to see!" 

That name was shouted throughout the street. Qrow froze in fear. He didn't know what to do, the idiot drunk opening his arms in a greeting acting like there's no care in the world and a few people turned to look at the commotion. He felt his heart shrink as Clover stood there still looking at the loud mouth, burrowing his eyebrows the more he processed the statement. 

He didn't move as his teal gaze pierced through Qrow. "Branwen?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who ordered angst with a side of angst?

Qrow felt like he couldn't breathe. He raised his hands as if calming an animal. "Clover I-"

"What?" The man cut off. He directly looked over at Clover. "Didn't know what he was huh?"

The other raised his bottle. "Sad of you to leave like that." He hiccupped. "The tribe was the most feared pirates along the seas! Could've been a leader like your so-called twin-" 

"Shut the fuck up!" Qrow glared down at them, hands in fists, shaking with anger.

"What's going on?" They stood expecting a fight. Everyone's attention was switched to officers walking down their way. 

Qrow slowly started to back up. He had only one thought. And it was to get out of here quick. He turned on his heel, only managing to run a few steps before a strong hand caught his wrist almost yanking it. Qrow spun to a stop to wretch his arm away from… _Clover_. 

"Let me go." He tried to pull away again.

Clover stood confused looking between him and back at the bandits throwing bottles to the officers. Qrow took the chance again the get away. Slipping out, he tried to lose him by passing through people, who were now crowding to look at the commotion, to get into an alleyway. Because of it he was slowed down enough for Clover to grab him again as he followed in the dark alleyway. 

Qrow stumbled backwards into him by the force. Clover pushed him against the wall, knocking the air from his lungs, pinning his upper arms to limit the chances of his movement. Qrow didn't look up at him. He attempted to push him off but it was harder in this position with Clover basically on top of him. 

"Qrow just stop!" 

With Clover's tone that harsh and that Qrow never heard before it didn't make things easy. "Just let me go!" 

He listened to Clover take a slow breath. "I can't do that." 

Qrow looked up at him, desperate for any other outcome. "Please I-"

Clover tightened his hold, narrowing his eyes onto him, "What they said. You lied? About everything."

His mouth felt dry. "N-no, well yes I did, but you have to understand it for a good reason."

"What? That this whole time you were actually someone else! Someone who destroys people's lives? Is that what you were going to me!?" 

Qrow looked up in fear. His heart sank through Clover's expression, the shouting that hid the feeling of betrayal and hurt. He never wanted to hurt him. The only one who stayed with him. 

He couldn't help the cracks in his voice. "I wouldn't do that! Clover please just listen to me!" 

Clover shook his head in disbelief. "That day… wasn't a coincide that you just found me was it? That attack you planned." 

Qrow's eyes widened at the accusations. "What? I had nothing to do with your ship being attacked. I did find you laying there, you have to trust me." 

“I wanted to trust you.” He spoke softly.

“You can.”

Distance shouting came over from the arrests. Some called out of the runaway. Clover looked at the entrance of the alleyway, dully thinking. 

"I have to take you." 

Qrow shook his head, shifting in his hold, "No, you can just let me go." 

Clover turned to his military side. “Any member of the Branwen tribe must be taken in.” His cold gaze held ruby eyes. “Especially the leaders.”

Internally, Qrow felt panic rise through him for what felt like the thousandth time tonight. “What?! NO, Clover I’m not a part of them anymore. I haven’t been for years now, you know that!”

Even he could see the inner turmoil Clover faced upon picking a side. Hiding his emotions of regret, Clover turned to the noise out in the streets to signal the remaining officers. “Over- UGH!” 

Qrow abruptly stomped on his foot as hard as he could. Clover drew back his hold on him, stumbling away, giving Qrow the chance to push him back. The moment came Qrow shoved his arms away and tried to run further down the alley. Clover snapped his attention back up on Qrow, he bolted after him. Strong arms wrapped around Qrow’s stomach pulling him back. He struggled to the feeling of a warm body pressing against his back, trapping him again. 

The more he squirmed, the grip on him tightened. Clover tried to keep him down by burying his chin into Qrow’s shoulder. “Qrow- will you just, stop!”

Qrow squeezed his eyes shut. The warm breath crowding his neck and pressure of being detained wasn’t helping much in order to think. He found better footing to shove himself back into Clover, while digging his elbows into his ribs. Clover stumbled with the force of Qrow launching him into the wall behind them. 

This time Clover’s breath got knocked out, pain from slamming onto the stone spread throughout his back. Clover grunted in pain, holding his side, as Qrow wrenched himself out and ran down the rest of the buildings before more officers surrounded the area. Guilt sunk into his stomach making him feel dizzy as tears pricked from the corners of his eyes. He turned around the corners making a direct line towards his house, more importantly his family. Midway he looked behind him so see if he was followed. The streets were lit up more from the accidental encounter.

Qrow kept going with his house slowly coming in view. What was he going to tell them? That they all might be arrested? He can’t risk it. They’d search the place for him. If he hid with them, no doubt they’ll all go to jail. Only option was to run away. Qrow rushed to the door, throwing it open and slamming it behind him, meanwhile two girls jumped to the sound of it. Zwei jumped off Ruby’s lap from the living room couch to bark at him. 

Yang looked wide eyed at him as he ran upstairs to pack whatever he could and may need. Footsteps followed by his bedroom door as they peaked in. He didn’t pay much attention besides thinking of how long he’s got to get out. 

Ruby was the first to ask. “Uncle? What’s wrong?” 

“Why are you packing?”

Qrow took a long, heavy breath, “Clover knows now. I can’t stay without you two getting in trouble too.” 

Silence lasted a few seconds before they realized very quickly what he meant. 

“You can’t be serious. Everything was going so well.” Ruby pouted. 

He shook in disagreement, “The fight we had said otherwise.”

Yang stomped her foot making Ruby look worriedly at her, “You _fought_ with him?!”

Qrow swung his bag over his shoulder. “Well if I had to get away by force.” He paused. “I’d say- in a way.” 

He quickly passed by Ruby and Yang, marching back downstairs to see Zwei looking between them curiously. The girls followed still wondering what Qrow means to do now. Reasoning with him in a place to stay for the night. 

“I can’t be seen in town right now. And I’m not gonna risk you two in trouble.” 

“...You’re just gonna leave?”

Qrow stopped right at the door with his hand resting on the handle. He turned to sadly look at their fearful faces. Ruby didn’t want an answer. She threw her arms around her uncle trying her best to give all the support he needed. Yang was shaking in possible anger and sadness about their family being split like this again. She joined her sister within less than a second. Qrow hugged them the best he could.

They stayed there for a small moment just being together. Qrow drew back with a hand on each shoulder to look them in the eye. He couldn’t help but feel just as worried as they felt. “Promise you’ll look out for each other.”

Ruby couldn’t help the tears form around her eyes as she nodded, silently promising. Yang looked at the floor, thoughts swirling around her head, but she too promised. Qrow took a quick glance out the window to see if anyone was gonna appear. He had to go in the dark of night. Giving a squeeze and leaning over to place a quick kiss on their heads, he looked back at them with a tired smile. 

“Stay safe.” With a parting nod, he turned back around opening the door, carefully slipping off further down the street.

Ruby softly pushed the door closed. Deafening silence spread throughout the house as if it were trying to suffocate them. She looked concerningly at Yang who stormed onto the couch. She stared down at the coffee table, Zwei sat at her feet with his head tilted in question. Ruby slowly walked over to her, not saying a word. The uncomfortable tension had them shifty. 

“I can’t believe this…” Yang murmured mostly to herself. 

Qrow hoped they’d be fine alone. He slowly peaked around the corner of the brick buildings. The streets were mostly bare with the yellow lights echoing downtown. Still, he wasn’t gonna take much of a chance. If news of a Branwen in Vale spreads quickly in the night. So far the only plan in his mind was the closest area to lay down for the night was the woods. 

Not many people live so close to the forest, which Qrow was glad for. First step into the tree line he looked back behind him at the tall buildings and the ocean being overlooked by the moon reflecting across it. Qrow shifted his bag on his shoulder and continued the gloomy path further into the dark woods with thoughts that circled around Clover.

It felt like an eternity sitting on the couch with not much to listen to besides Zwei panting and the trees rustling every now and then. Ruby played with her thumbs not much in the mood to do anything except thinking about the potential dangers her uncle will be in. It’s bad enough that he’s on the run. But what made it even worse was the person they believed in.

Yang shook her head in her hands. “There was such a huge difference. Now fighting?” 

Ruby internally cringed at the venom lacing her words. Soft knock echoed from the quiet house. Yang lifted her head up at the noise, not making much of an effort to stand but look defensively at it. Ruby left out a quiet sigh to get up opening the door, wondering who in the world this could be. She wished that she’d thought a little bit harder. Now she wanted to slam it shut.

She stood staring at Clover. Part of her shrunk away from the unfriendly gaze. But another was anger for driving their uncle away just to protect them from worser outcomes. 

Clover cleared his throat. “I’m here looking for someone.”

Ruby clenched her teeth. She just wanted to throw fists at him, not caring who or what status he’s in. Now she understood Yang in a way. From not responding, she didn’t realize that her sister did walk up off the couch from the sound of Clover’s voice to answer for them.

“He’s not here.” She crossed her arms in defense, her purple eyes watching for a step in the wrong direction.

Clover sighed in partial defeat. “I knew he’d be smarter than that.”

“If you _knew_ him, you wouldn’t be after him.” Yang spat coldly.

Different emotions flooded through him. Instead he tried to keep it steady, “I have to-”

Ruby cut him off. “Why do you have to? Our uncle is innocent and deep down maybe you're trying to tell yourself that.”

Before Clover could figure out what to say to that, Yang disagreed. “Forget it, sis. Atlas people only follow orders. It’s not worth it.”

Clover tried not to flinch at those words. It was best to back down. “If he’s not here then goodnight.” 

Ruby stepped back into the house letting Yang close the door behind. “I don’t know why we thought you could turn our uncle’s torturous life around and let him be happy for once.” With that the door slammed closed. 

Dread filled the air around him. Clover stood wide eyed at the door. Not understanding why their remarks hurt him so much. He slowly turned back down the path out to the streets. He’s shoulders slumped the more his thoughts crowded around their words. The memory of seeing Qrow smile with his nieces felt overbearing. 

_’I’m sorry.’_


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Clover POV?

Clover’s morning was tiring, to say the least. He didn’t make it back to the hotel till very late last night. It was fair that he wasn’t feeling good about anything. Clover sat at the edge of his bed, slumped with his gaze staring into the floor as if he were trying to create a hole. His mind kept replaying the events of yesterday. He knew it didn’t feel right to arrest him- Qrow. But through the rumors and leftover actions, the Branwen tribe was still restless criminals sought by any police force to bring down. 

Clover groaned as an approaching headache numbed his mind. Lazily dragging his hands down his face, Clover finally mustered up enough willpower to dress properly in the temporary uniform and drag himself out. He walked down the hallways thinking that maybe he could somehow make this up. Even if he did, Qrow was part of that tribe. What would they do? If he was right and hasn’t even been around the tribe, equally marking those drunkards who told him he should’ve come back, was he really innocent? Clover absentmindedly kept walking almost to the doors when the front desk lady waved at him. 

“Mr. Ebi! A letter is here for you.” She pulled out a white envelope from behind the counter as Clover walked over.

He took it carefully, flipping it to see who it was from. “Do you know who sent it?”

The woman shrugged, “Not really, he seemed like a messenger, just dropped this and told me it was for you then left.”

Clover nodded thanks before leaving the building. The morning sun beamed straight from the open ocean. A few people were up getting ready for the day or a light morning walk. He paused along the sidewalk to open the anonymous note. Unfolding the letter, Clover read along the small written cursive words. The more he read, his eyes widened in shock. He quickly looked around nervously, shoving the letter into his pocket, before making a path down towards the docks. 

He tried not to be freaking out over this but now that it’s happening for what feels like too soon. The smell of fish and sea water blew back into his nose. He didn’t focus on that as he looked beyond the ships docked into port. Clover felt stuck on one ship. His stomach was having many different emotions for what his brain is trying to process. There blowing in the wind of dark blue sails with a while symbol marked in the middle. 

Atlas was here. 

Clover felt like a little kid looking around trying to find his parents. _‘I knew someone would be coming but who exactly?’_ The first place he decided to look for was the station. Common but reasonable place to look. This early in the morning the place wasn’t publically crowded making it easy to just charge through. The front desk just looked at him and just recognized him while casually going back to their business. Clover was about to ask if anyone else is here until louder voices echoed through the cafeteria. 

Cautiously approaching the room part of him wished it just more of the standard police chatting and not those recognizable voices that belonged to a certain group. Unfortunately, it was not. Clover stood at the doorway watching Harriet and Marrow arm wrestle with Elm cheering as quietly as she can and a calm, non-expressive Vine silently watching like he already knows who the winner is. The competitors scuffle against one another. Harriet seems more confident and relaxed than Marrow who appears to be slightly struggling. The last spark of energy Harriet had she pulled it off slamming Marrow’s hand down onto the table.

“OW!” Marrow winced as he rolled his shoulder, “Must you always do that?”

Harriet shrugged in her seat, smiling victoriously, “All I know is that I won.”

“Gotta get stronger, kid!”

“Elm…”

Her teasing smile lasted until she looked up at Clover staring. “Well look who it is! Mr dead man is back.”

Everyone followed her gaze, blinking in surprise to see their leader standing before them. He slowly approaches them unlike his thoughts going a million miles an hour. Something was a bit off. If the Ace Ops are here why didn’t they use a common military ship? The one in Vale now was way too much for a simple voyage to here than Atlas. Even if it takes awhile to cross the sea. Clover shifted his expression to be casual as he joined to hopefully not bring his suspense behavior earlier.

Harriet looked him over. “Nice suit,” She sneered, going between his red coat and their white ironed vests.

His shoulders dropped a little in unamusement. _‘Well they don’t really change.’_ Maybe not bring up his brush with possible death and left stranded on an island if it weren’t for- Clover cleared his throat, that earned odd looks.

“It’s good to see you doing well, captain.” Vine calmly announced. 

Clover nodded, “Yea, uh what are you guys doing here?”

They gave off looks to one another before Elm raised a brow at him. “For one, reading about you getting stranded, saved by a nice man then hanging out in Vale.”

Harriet scoffed. “Sooo now we came all the way over here to “check up” on you and then assort more problems or whatever.” 

“They should be done about now,” Marrow chimed in. “I think.”

Clover burrowed his eyebrows together in confusion. “...They?”

“Ah good timing.” A stern but softer voice echoed behind him. 

He spun around to see the man himself. And another unpleasant sight. General Ironwood walked towards them with Winter following shortly behind. Clover snapped a quick salute upon seeing the general approach. This time he really hopes he doesn’t look like he’s not happy to see them. He just wished for the timing to be better than now. 

“Clover,” James gave him a smile on his worn out face. “I hope you are well and that you’ve stayed well rested.”

Clover swallowed hard to bring back the feeling in his dry throat. “Yes I have, sir.”

“Hm, you seem questionable at the moment. What is it?”

He took a slow breath in. There are so many things. “Well sir. Mind I ask why you are here in Vale? I don’t recall having any meetings here.”

James nodded understandingly, “That is true. But when your message arrived recalling staying in Vale for a time I’d figure to come down and meet along the neighboring city, few politics meet and greets, including making sure you're well and fit.”

Winter sighed heavily, “Except now with the news that has gone around.”

Clover had a heavy feeling that he knew what they were talking about. “News…?”

A strong hand slapped over his shoulder, he looked to see Elm standing next to him. “C’mon Clover, you mean to tell me you haven’t heard about some of the Branwen tribe members are here in Vale?” 

James nodded, putting a finger to his chin in thought, “From what we know that is true. The most important part is they rumored about one Qrow Branwen. Capturing one of the leaders of that tribe may pull a split.”

Marrow looked wide eyed in astonishment, “Man, one of them just here? A known criminal could be within our reach.”

“We should still be cautious when dealing with them.” Vine subjected.

Harriet bumped her fists together. “Let’s go catch them then.”

Clover tried to not blurt out that he wasn’t like that. Qrow wouldn’t hurt people right? Even if he knew what Clover was a part of and their first meet, he wasn’t violent. Just kind. He remembered the weapons he carried that resembled who he was long ago. Part of him wondered why he kept them unless he didn’t have anything else. Clover wanted to understand what all happened if Qrow has been staying here and with part of his family. _‘I hope I can figure this out before things turn for the worst.’_

The sun blazed through the green leaves landing over Qrow’s shaded rest area. He raised a hand to shield his eyes from the bright light. The woods stayed quiet besides the faint sound of a waterfall. Last night Qrow walked all the way out towards where him and the girls would splash around in. Just to be safe he went out a bit further so he didn’t feel like being out in the open. 

Qrow breathed in deeply rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of his system. He leaned up against a tree, moving slowly earning a few cracks in his back as he got up. Sleeping out in the wilderness wasn’t the best option but was the only one. Most of his thoughts swirled around the girls. He reassured himself over and over that they can look out of each other and won’t let other people step over them. 

He threw his bag over his shoulder while running the other hand in his hair. Qrow surveyed when he started walking through the endless forest. Frankly, he wasn’t exactly sure what to do now. One was to just keep onward till who knows where. Or go back into town sneaking up onto his ship and just the heck out of there. _‘Did he tell anyone about my ship?’_ He caved in and decided to risk it.

Qrow walked around the town till he was down near where the end of the docks were. It was better than going through the streets with people pointing him out. With his luck, no doubt the news of his presence has spread from last night. Guilt started to fall over his shoulders again. _‘I can’t believe that all happened in a span of one damn night.’_ A casual stroll through the late open shops ended in a quick fight to get away from his own identity. 

Just before Qrow entered back in town he fished out a long black light overcoat from his bag. He threw it around himself with the hood partly up. Leaving a few open adjustments so he didn’t really look like someone trying to steal rather just casually wearing it. He brushed himself off then made his way down the ocean side. Many people may have heard about him but possibly not about what he wears. 

It takes a long walk to end up where his ship is currently at. Hopefully still there. The afternoon sun stayed overhead as Qrow took a short adventure to sightsee the other ports Vale had. Some were smaller than others, less shops were around or it would be a bigger business. Arriving in a familiar area, Qrow figured it’d be a good thing to look out and see _Harbinger_ waiting. He froze, dread filled his bones. He was glad his ship wasn’t burned or taken down. The same however can’t be said upon seeing the heavy military ship docked on the other side. The dark flags waving from the top with a bright white symbol Qrow loathes. 

He stood immobilized on the stone street, the chatter of sailors and vendors grew deafening. _‘Fuck! I should’ve remembered those pesky soldiers Clover talked about!’_


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a shorter chapter, currently rushing a few things  
> Otherwise have fun !

Qrow walked further down the concrete street with his head down as much as he could without totally looking suspicious. Just his luck. The so-called Atlas Ace Ops are here. Qrow’s identity is now known. Ruby and Yang are possibly in danger. He didn’t dare go home. If they search his house while his nieces are there and find him trying to hide, they all could be put behind bars. _‘I could try to sail away if no one‘s around.’_

Yang and Ruby would understand. Maybe. Thinking about how disappointed they would’ve been, Qrow couldn’t help but remember seeing Clover’s reaction upon hearing his real name. The way teal eyes used to show warmth and affection instead turned into betrayal and hurt. Except there was something else there hidden deeply Qrow couldn’t think of on the spot.

Perhaps he did owe Clover a real explanation. At least somewhat the truth before his life lured over death with authorities. He sighed out loud to himself. Speaking about the man himself, Qrow halted mid-step. There stood Clover in plain sight speaking to a vendor with his back turned to Qrow. His heart started racing and his legs wanted to run away. Slowly spinning on his heel, Qrow wanted to act like nothing happened as to looking around for a building to hide away in.

Walking away with hands in pockets, his mind was still frazzled for someone to be on the run. 

“Hey!” 

Qrow felt the color of his face drain immediately. He knew the voice. Turning to look, his eyes locked on to Clover’s. Within a split second, Clover ran through people to get to Qrow. On instinct, Qrow started to run. Jumping between people not caring about the annoyed looks they gave him as he passed. 

“Qrow! Stop!” Clover’s voice sounded closer that only caused Qrow to run faster. “Wait!”

He ducked around corners to areas with barrels and fences as obstacles. Jumping up on the barrels to give an extra step to hop over the fence. Another had Qrow give a hefty jump to climb over it. He briefly looked down the alleyway to see Clover still hot on his trail. Qrow rushed out back to the street, heading down a little ways before turning into another. As he neared a small open area that led out in two directions. 

Qrow ran to one of the paths. His eyes widened in shock to see a younger uniformed officer with green-black hair around his face with part of it pulled up. He stood there holding a musket directly at him. 

“Freeze!” He commanded.

Qrow slid to a halt immediately, easily dropping his bag into his hand to throw it at the guys face causing a little distraction to turn down the other way. He took a quick glance down the way he came to see Clover appear. Qrow didn’t wait and ran through the open pathway. Running back out to the stone street, a whistle sharply howled behind him. 

_‘They have codes, huh!? Damn it! I need to get back on my ship!’_ Each way he turned Qrow tried to map out where he was going in his head. He hasn’t been around a few areas and that made it tricky. It ended him up at a dead end. Qrow snapped around when a muscular woman flew into the only open space able to get out. Her eyes landed on him giving off an excited smile. He backed up a little to take in the surroundings for any possible way out. 

In one flow of motion, Qrow threw off his cover coat and surprised the Ace Op by charging at her. She blinked attempting to ready herself to fling him off balance. Just as she tried to grab him, Qrow dodged to the left skidding on his foot to jump off the wall and roll on his back over hers while throwing the fabric around her head. 

“Wha-” Qrow cut her off as she tried to tear it off, he gave a pull making the woman stumble backwards giving him enough time to run the way he came. 

The more he ran a few more white uniformed soldiers were around looking. Qrow made sure to slip away out of sight. He wasn’t sure how many more he’s gonna have to run into. It’s bad enough the lost track of where he was. 

Qrow was starting to get out of breath. An open alleyway was at the end. Skidding on his foot to turn into it, this one had more of open space with the edges lined with a few boxes and crates. Qrow turned to look if anyone was still following. While still running, he didn’t see the rope attached between the boxes in time to stop himself. The rope immediately shot around his ankles with a loud snap as he tripped over it. Bounding his legs, Qrow ungracefully slid across the pebble concrete. 

Distant footsteps got closer from all directions, Qrow sat up to try and get the rope off. He froze to the feeling of a gun pressed against the back of his head. Qrow felt his blood go cold, whoever this was wouldn’t think twice before shooting, he slowly raised his hands in surrender. 

“Can’t run anymore now can you, _Branwen?_ ” A female voice spat.

Qrow grit his teeth. Heavy footsteps came up behind.

“Nice Hare.” Another woman boasted, seemingly out of breath as well. 

A strong hand grabbed his right wrist and forcefully yanked Qrow onto his stomach. He grunted as his arms twisted painfully as they were tied behind his back. 

Qrow focused on regaining his breath as more officers appeared. His nerves built back up as a woman with very short brown hair was visible in the corner of his eye, the same one still holding a pistol to his head. 

“Harriet that’s enough. There’s no need for that.” A voice spoke from behind. _Clover._

“Why the hell not?” The same woman shot back.

“Harriet.” Clover’s voice grew sterner.

Harriet stood in annoyance to put away her gun. A taller pale man spoke with a calculated voice. 

“Our mission is to apprehend him, not kill.” 

Harriet grumbled a “Fine.”

“Alrightly!” Qrow was roughly grabbed by the same strong woman earlier. “Up we go.”

He couldn’t help but wince as his shoulders rolled when they grabbed under his arms. Qrow forcibly walked in silence as a few of the Ops made fun about some guy named Marrow. He didn’t look up or around. Part of him felt like he failed. Failed Ruby and Yang. What did those girls see in him? This? Being shoved through the streets towards the station. What about Clover? It hurt to think about him. He probably hates everything he’s done to him. To lying then throwing things to his team to escape. 

He felt heavy as his legs dead walked alongside the two holding onto him so he didn't run away. The more they walked Qrow started to recognize the sounds of the ocean nearby. Even with his eyes down pointed to the pebble street he could feel bystanders stare at him. No doubt they’re also talking him from their muffled voices. The stranger caught by Atlas officers in Vale. The restraints on his wrist were starting to burn. 

_‘What the hell am I doing wrong…’_


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM NOT DEAD. Well yet anyways at the rate this is going for not doing crap for a month whoops  
> I’m like, feeling I’m missing something- of yea writing... nah later  
> Well I’m back to give drama

_‘This is wrong. Why does it feel wrong.’_ Clover walked silently with his arms tucked behind his back as his eyes followed the floor absentmindedly heading off into his room. He couldn’t shake the feeling of locking Qrow up in a cell as he awaited a punishment no doubt by the law. It’s only been a few hours since the Ace Ops got the accuser in the station. The others, he knew, felt prideful of finally being able to catch one of the Branwen leaders. He tried to see into Qrow’s ruby eyes giving any sort of communication of an apology to the older man. There was definitely tension between them as if they were the only ones who knew about it. 

Clover felt like his brain was gonna split any moment. He can’t tell if following along with this was the right thing. It had to be. Qrow Branwen was a criminal of violent pirates. The tribe itself destroyed and raided many carrier ships and merchants. Not forgetting his own _Kingfisher_. Not surprisingly little was known about the actual members. For such a long time they have been so mysterious with little to know about them. One thing for sure is the so-called twin of Qrow wears a mask made to look like the creatures that used to live in the ocean. Mostly just myths years ago for children stories.

Even when Clover knows about this, he can’t see it in the man. He wonders if that's really there. From the first time they met Clover could see there was something behind those uncertain eyes when a touchy subject was brought up. He just didn’t understand what it was. And it’s not like they’ve known each other for long so he couldn’t just walk up and make him say what’s on his mind. Clover slowly took a deep breath to gather what true facts he encountered.

One thing for certain about Qrow’s loving and protective nature to his nieces. Just because he was a pirate doesn’t mean he wouldn’t love them right? The thought itself dragged into another question. Was he even a pirate rather than just a guy enjoying the seas? Sure his Branwen name was a give away but it’s been a long time to decipher who specifically was actively raiding ships. 

Clover slowed his steps as Qrow’s voice rang through his ears. _..I’m not a part of them anymore. I haven’t been for years now…_ He knew this wasn’t right after all. The girls were right all along huh? They knew Qrow. They understand what he’s been through. _Our uncle is innocent and deep down maybe you're trying to tell yourself that…_ Clover stopped as a dreadful laugh enveloped him. He really was innocent. 

The sun glistened over the floor while Clover stood there. _‘What do I do?’_ He’s not sure if Ruby or Yang wants to speak with him. If he tries to bail him out that won’t be a great image. That is if Qrow’s trust hasn’t been broken already. Clover turned around to race back down the way he came to find someone that could maybe be convinced. 

x-x-x 

It felt cold. Cold and shallow like a depressing wave blown through. The concrete floor was gray with only the square lights seen as a pattern by the sun's rays. Qrow sat hollowly in the corner with one arm resting up on his knee. So far the most entertaining thing was following the direction the bars went or seeing a guard pass by. 

It was depressing. How all of this led to being thrown in jail. He doesn’t even know what’s more frightening. Being caught or still waiting for this punishment. Qrow drew his hands into fists. No one bothered listening to what he had to say. The one time he did, it ended up into a fight between what he thought he could call a friend. Qrow closed his eyes as an onslaught of emotions piled together. He was angry at Clover. Did he make him run only to be caught in a trap? He was frustrated. Why hadn’t Clover just listened to him for maybe two minutes? He was sorrowful about everything. 

Just as much as Qrow wanted to curl into a ball in an attempt to hide away like a child, heavy footsteps echoed further down the hall. He just thought it would be another guard doing whatever job they signed up for so he kept his eyes closed and head down while battling his inner thoughts. That is until the steps grew louder and louder that they would’ve kept going. Unfortunately, it stopped just a few feet away. An eerie silence took hold slowly forcing Qrow to look cautiously up. 

Ice cold, deep blue eyes stared down at him. Qrow narrowed in on the man standing straight with his arms tucked behind his back. A long white and blue over coat draped around him and dark blue pants and long boots stood together. His black hair combed to the side with white streaks running back over the sides behind his ears along with a thick beard covering the look of disapproval. Upon being gazed warningly back to, he frowned menacingly. Qrow can already tell who he was. Or at most, an idea. 

“Qrow Branwen.” He tensed. “Seems like you’ve been fitting well in.” 

Qrow’s fists grew tighter to the point where it hurt but he didn’t care for it. “I shouldn’t be here.” 

“Really? I’m amazed you’ve even been able to run for so long. Acting as if you can hide away here for the rest of your life.” 

Qrow stayed quiet. He didn’t need this guy dropping in telling him what could’ve been or could’ve been not. 

The man's eyebrows furrowed for a second from the lack of response but expected it no less. “As the general of the Atlas military, the highest of military forces, that tribe still wanders effortlessly around with no care killing off families for their own personal gain.” Those venomous words leaked out of _‘Ironwood, huh.’_

He felt like rolling his eyes at that boast of Atlas. So what the General wanted to gloat over this? _‘Kinda trashy. Or just garbage.’_

Ironwood dropped his shoulders. “How you’ve gone off and now live with two girls that witnesses has seen with you-“ 

“Stay the hell away from them.” Qrow stood up growling, “They have nothing to do with any of this.” 

The General slightly blinked in surprise. “No, they will not be involved in any of your doing, I assure you.” 

Qrow tensed and took a few steps forward. “MY doing? What the hell are you talking about “great general”? I am innocent! You have nothing to prove that I’m apart of that fucking tribe.” 

Ironwood still stood unfazed, “Like all criminals and pirates, punishment awaits-” 

“Oh from what? That what your laws say? People who haven’t done anything?” 

A brief moment of silence was wedged between them. Ironwood regained composure as a final trial. “You will be sentenced to death and that’s it.” 

Those words rang in the air. Qrow didn’t believe he heard it correctly. He didn’t want to. He felt the cold blue stare pierce through his remaining composure as he trembled a bit. This had to be a sick joke. There was no way they could just let someone die. Why not just throw him in the ocean where he could be out free instead of here waiting to be slaughtered. 

“Have a nice night, Mr. Branwen.” With that Ironwood turned away, his feet slowly faded into the distance. 

Qrow rushed towards the iron bars in a failed attempt. “Y-you can’t do that!” He screamed after him. Hot tears pricked in the corner of his eyes, threatening to spill over. His sight coming cloudy while he can’t do anything except listen to the silence creep back on him. His body felt heavy, allowing himself to slide down onto the floor, pressing his forehead against the cool bars. 

_‘..you can’t do that…’_

x-x-x 

Clover was indeed nervous that General Ironwood agreed that he could come speak to him. He wasn’t exactly sure what to say that would prove Qrow’s innocence. Part of him still wonders why he’s taking his side. It didn’t take long to reach where Ironwood was temporarily seated for his work place. Clover softly knocked onto the quiet room door when a “come in” sounded from behind. 

He walked into the office as James sat from the middle of the room at a large wood desk. He was shuffling papers with a pen in one hand giving some to Winter who stood by his side with a pack of papers as well. Ironwood paused to acknowledge Clover waiting to speak. 

“Clover, what brings you here to speak to me about?” 

He swallowed down his worries. “With all due respect sir,” He thought for a moment. “I believe Qrow Branwen is innocent.” 

Clover tried his best to stay still and not fall over as Ironwood raised his brows in surprise while Winter stopped what she was doing to sharply glare up at him. The General took in his words for a few seconds. 

“And why do you think that?” 

“Well sir, no one has ever accused or seen him do something bad. How can he be charged if Qrow was just simply living here in Vale while the real members of the tribe go off to who knows where?” 

Winter spat in distaste, “He was their leader. What other explanation can there be.” 

Clover wasn’t going to give up. “Even so that must’ve been so long ago. Years if he was able to get a living.” 

“Captain,” Ironwood becomed them both from arguing. “I understand you have reasons when it comes to arresting people, that's with no doubt for a legitimate purpose. And I understand that you have been around him lately.” 

Clover blinked dumbfoundedly. He wasn't sure if all of this is already being thrown out the window. Noticing his confusion, Ironwood continued. 

“Some people have speculated that you two have been around each other including the girls a few times out in town.” 

Winter turns to him before he struggles to find the right words. “We have decided to ask you now and accordingly how exactly you came across.” 

Clover shifts as both eyes are upon him. He can’t lie can he? But if it’s just how they met it would be easy enough already because of the letter he sent. Since he was rescued, that has to a least shed some light on Qrow being good. 

“When I was stranded and wounded that’s when he found me. He made sure I was taken care of before coming here. If it weren’t for Qrow’s assistance I would’ve possibly been dead or finished off.” Clover pleaded on if that was enough. 

Ironwood nodded slowly, “Indeed that’s who you meant by your letter.” 

Winter looked down for a moment, “You said he sails. If he has a ship we ought to get rid of it to prevent further complications.” 

Clover blurted out before he could think twice. “He doesn’t have one.” He shut his mouth from the rush of words spilling out. 

They turned to face him confused. Winter didn’t seem to believe it. “Doesn’t have one, then what?” 

Clover remembered the smaller ships around Vale. “The one he used was a Vale common boat.” Gods, he hoped they cannot hear the rapid beating of his heart. He doesn’t even understand why he has to cover like this. But neither does he want to see Qrow’s ship be burnt to a crisp. Let lying face to face with his superiors isn’t comfortable either. 

Ironwood rubbed his gloved hand down his beard. “I suppose that makes sense. If it acts as a cover he’ll take it.” Clover let out a silent breath. “It won’t matter.” 

Now Clover was puzzled. “It wont?” 

“He is being sentenced to death this week.” 

It took all of Clover’s will to stay put and not throw himself in front of the general demanding to know more and why such a thing is being set in. “Why?” He breathed. 

Winter didn’t seem affected. “Just what the court thought was best. Get rid of it all together.” 

_‘I don’t have a lot of time do I.’_ Clover could only think of the horrible things. Does it mean his nieces are gonna be okay, that they even know about this? This isn’t right, not at all. The thought of Qrow dying wasn’t sitting well in Clover’s mind. 

“Clover I know that he saved you but this has to go on. The town's area is already gonna be set in as well as the construction. Qrow will be hanged in three days.” 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *eats popcorn* this is great

Clover couldn't sleep that night. He lays staring up at the ceiling with his hands under his head. He tried breathing calmly, he closed his eyes for what seemed like hours, he let his eyes trace over the objects in his room that were visible by the moon. Nothing worked. The thought of Qrow being in a dark cell, trying to get some rest on the cold hard floor was uncomfortably stirring in his mind. What was more gut wrenching is that it's been two days now. Two days and Clover can't find a way to prove his innocence and keep the man's life. Tomorrow is it. 

Clover abruptly sat up, giving up sleeping, he moved out of bed to throw on some clothes just for a stroll around the town. Most of the lamps were still lit around the block that let all the way back down to the shoreline. Late open shops still had night owl customers either drinking at a bar or trading at a lower price. Some of which Clover questioned but didn't bother. He felt drained as it is when he continued down the street where many memories lie. At the docks. Almost everywhere he looked Clover would remember encountering an endearing man. Whether it was good… or bad.

Under the moonlight, the shimmer of the waves quietly crashed against the stone. Clover´s eyes directed themselves to a large figure bobbing along the water. Sails tucked away into it's long beams, the bow pointed up towards the town and the quarter windows dark without lamplight. Something was odd, Clover found himself enchanted to the familiar ship he lied about to his superior to save. He walked through the silenced night as his boots thudded down closer to the ship. The massive size almost covering the moon as Clover looked up.

A small thud sounded off the side of the ship, Clover was taken slightly surprised by the sudden noise, but relaxed as it was just the ladder swaying. A message came to mind the longer Cover looked at it. He swore it was telling him to climb up on deck. Like some weird fairytale where things come to life. Clover glanced back the way he came to see if anyone was watching him. _‘Am I just paranoid? Has to be, but why.‘_

Clover looked back up at _Harbinger_ rocking to the side a little. After a hesitant thought Clover finally made up his mind to grab up at the ladder and pull himself over. The wood creaked under the sudden pressure. Onboard felt like a completely different feeling. He’d imagine this is what being in a ghost town would be like. A place that had so much activity and livelihood is now still and gone. Clover shook his head at himself. _‘Qrow’s not dead, Qrow’s not dead. Why are you thinking that? I can still do something before this. Right?’_ He sighed out loud. Maybe that's why he's here, to find something.

The ship seemed so dark from the only light source being the moon. Clover managed to go below to the deck into the ship's hull. He can make out a few storage crates in hopes to find something able to provide better light. Lucky enough, sat a small box of matches under a line of rope. Clover looked around him to see an oil lamp hanging off the wall. After a slight struggle to get it down, he scrapped a match to carefully light the cloth inside. As he waved off the remaining fire on the short stick the lamp grew brighter and brighter. Clover smiled to himself, blinking to look at the new brightened area. There was still another level down but he wasn't sure Qrow would really use that since he sails alone. 

Everything seemed the same. Typical supplies one where to take including a few spices Clover never heard of. Dull silver shone from the floor. It was just a small box. The same one Qrow used to fix up Clover. His hand absentmindedly reached up to touch what now is a scar. A small smile crossed his features the more Clover remembered the slim fingers taking care in anything that they were doing. How cool they felt against his skin and how much he resisted to lean into them. Clover blinked out of it once he noticed himself smiling awkwardly in the dark of the ship. 

The ship's third level was used mostly by a full crew. They needed more supplies than that of just one man and two girls. It wouldn't hurt to go down anyway but Clover wasn't going to be surprised if there was next to nothing. But there was something. In the very back getting the smallest amount of light shone a few items in silver. Curiosity definitely peeked Clover’s interest, the closer he got, sure enough it was a gun and a locked, rusted trunk. Clover settled on his knees and put the lamp off to the side to examine the weapon. It was smaller than a rifle- maybe close to a pistol. The handle had a wood base edged along to the iron barrel. 

Clover didn’t see what this would be doing down here. It was just a gun. He ran his hands down the back absentmindedly until he felt something rough and unleveled. He turned it over leaning it towards the light to see it. There were markings edged into the wood. Small and hard to understand what it even is. Clover slowly traced his eyes across the marks. His eyebrows rose as he focused more. It wasn’t any secret symbol. _‘It’s… a child’s handwriting.’_ “Yang.” He read out loud, his voice echoing through the dark cabin. 

Sure enough the big y and g roughly spelled her name. _‘Why is her name here?’_ He looked at the trunk next to where the gun lay. _‘Is all of this just things from Qrow’s nieces? He’s been keeping it down here? With these child markings, Qrow must’ve been with them ever since. Were they the reason he stopped being a pirate?‘_ Clover gently set the gun down back in its place. He stood with the lantern surveying if this really was all that was down here. Must be extra personal. 

Clover feels like he’s invaded Qrow’s stuff for long enough. He couldn’t help but imagine Yang running off with her uncle’s gun and carving her name all sneakily. Qrow probably scolded her for it but ended up laughing about it. _‘He never threw it away. Must’ve been a good story. Maybe I could get him to tell me about it.’_ That is if he lives long enough to tell. And an extra time warm back up to Clover. Clover reached back up on deck, blowing out the fire and leaving it on the ship as he climbed back down to the docks. 

_‘I don’t know if he’ll forgive me, but I can’t sit and do nothing when it is my fault.’_ The General told him where the punishment of Branwen was gonna be. Town square. It didn’t take long for him to reach the area. But Clover can’t say he likes what he sees. There was no one at this time. The moon was the only thing looking down at him. Everything was ready. Built and fenced off like a brutal sacrifice waiting till the early morning sun to rise. Clover stood in the center, looked up at the noose- ready for a victim. 

Clover felt sick as he looked over it. _‘What am I gonna do?’_

x-x-x

The sun peeked over the awakened town.

Qrow was shoved forward. Two guards on either side of him holding his arms and spears in their hands. Qrow pulled on the ropes that restrained his hands and arms. He looked up beyond the crowd that surrounded the stage of his death. It was about 7ft high and the wooden beam across held the noose. He felt his stomach drop at the sight. Qrow tried to turn to the screaming of protests. It was his own nieces. He’d recognize their voices anywhere.

The guards pushed him to the steps that led up. At the top Qrow felt his heart lurtch. Clover stood at the top. He was back in his blue and gold uniform. Positioned with his hands behind his back, feet together, looking down to not meet his gaze. Qrow felt his heart clench in pain, he wanted to scream out at him. Whether it was anger or pain or just spite. Tell him this is wrong. The guard's death grip made him wince as they turned his attention to a speaker. They addressed the crowd about this event which gave Qrow another chance to look beyond the crowd. He recognized a few of those Ace Ops at the very back. But he didn’t care about them. There was something- someone else he sorrowed for. 

Yang and Ruby were there. Qrow felt his world shatter at the sight of them. They were both screaming, Ruby was crying out in reasoning, Yang’s eyes were pure rage. Both of them were being held back from interfering by the guards. Ruby looked as she was getting weak from fighting off the guard but her tears never ended. Unlike Yang being held by two, she kept thrashing her arms and fists, almost decking one in the face. 

Qrow forced himself to look back forward. Right at the rope swaying in the wind. His mind searched desperately or a plan. The wooden beams next to it were very close. But something else caught his eye on the left, something shiny in silver. It was one of the bolts that nailed into the beam. Qrow looked at the one on the other side. The right bolt was safely secured in, barely enough to see it from his angle. _‘That bolt is loose enough to…’_ The wood floor panels underneath were thick enough to break down in. Qrow looked back up, above the harbor, was his ship _Harbinger_. He quickly put the plan together as the speaker’s annoying commentary ended and the crowd died down.

Breathing out, he sharply looked at Ruby and Yang, trying to give them a silent message. Ruby was quick to recognize the expression, she stopped her struggling, calling out to Yang. She stopped fighting to look at her strangely calmed sister. Qrow’s eyebrows knitted showing determination in his eyes as Yang looked back to him. With their attention he glanced back to his ship. Ruby followed the gaze and then Yang. 

He was cut off as the guards grabbed him, pulling him up on the center. Qrow tried to hide his worry as they shoved the noose over his head. The itchy rope tightened abruptly around his neck. Qrow focused back on the girls who were just as freaked out. He gave a small nod. With his hands still bound he pressed them on his side. Realization met their eyes as they saw it. Qrow was holding out three fingers on his leg. A countdown. 

_3_

The speaker started, “This is a man from the known pirates and of the Branwen tribe…” Qrow quickly looked back to his ship. They gave off worrying glances to each other. Ruby looked back up to him. Qrow showed off a small gesture of reassurance with a slight smile.

_2_

“...He shall be sentenced to death from all the crimes of thievery, destruction of homes, raiding, breaking law…Qrow Branwen is found nothing but guilty!”

Qrow looked back to Yang. The passion in her eyes telling him to keep this promise. She grabbed her sister’s hand. 

_1_

Ruby and Yang gave a final push and ran to the port. The last thing he saw was them breaking through the crowd. Right on count, the lever was pulled. At the last second, Qrow sucked in a breath and was able to push off the floor as it gave out under him. He jumped to the wood beam on his left, kicking it with both his feet, a loud pop cracked the wood as the silver bolt shot away. Without it in place the high beam fell sideways, crashing through the floor on the ground below it. The high beam still had the noose that dragged Qrow down with it. The impact hitting the solid ground broke the ropes around his hands, while his neck erupted in pain from whiplash. 

The loud crowd was in disarray at the turn of events. Qrow was hidden under the debris and the wooden panel wall blocking the view of the crowds. He knew he didn’t have long until the guards got through the mess and calmed the crowd. 

Qrow struggled to get the rope off his neck, it wouldn’t bulge or loosen in any way. He grit his teeth trying to get it off. Qrow felt his stomach sink as a thud sounded behind him. Qrow hesitantly turned to find seafoam eyes burn into him. 

_Clover._

Qrow didn’t know what to do. What _he_ was gonna do. Was he on his side? Is he going to kill him? Fear shot through him at what Clover held. A small knife. With no word, Clover quickly went for him.

Qrow scrambled back in panic. “Clov-”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we mayyybe reaching an end point to this story. 
> 
> UnLeSs???

Qrow squeezed his eyes shut awaiting the stinging pain to just end him. There was pain, but it was from the rope yanking him forwards. Qrow gasped from the sudden pull to see Clover paying no mind to him. Sliding the knife under, a quick slice and the rope fell away from Qrow’s throat. Qrow looked at him in shock as he reached to touch his aching neck.

“Go.” Clover demanded. “GO!”

He didn’t want to. There was still so much to say. Either way, Qrow didn’t wait to be told again. He ran out from the debris and around the scrambling crowd. Running behind buildings and through the streets. Not stopping for anything, Qrow had a clear sight of _Harbinger_ at the docks. Distant shouting sounded behind him. 

He ran as fast as he could to the docks. The guards were still onto him. Boots thudding against the wood, Qrow raced down to _Harbinger._ The ship was slowly going backwards out to the sea. The anchor was up and the sails lowered to catch the wind. He can faintly see Ruby at the helm trying to steer the ship. Yang rushed to look over the railing at Qrow running down the dock.

 _Harbinger_ was moving faster. The ladder grew farther and farther away. Yang quickly climbed down to the lowest step just above the waves crashing against the ship. Qrow breathed in deeply to use his remaining strength to speed up. At the last step, he jumped far enough for Yang to grab his outstretched hand. Yang climbed a little up to make sure Qrow had the ladder before she went back up. Qrow breathed heavily, collapsing on his knees as he finally got aboard. 

The distant shouting faded over the ocean’s harsh waves and wind. Qrow clenched at his chest. It felt like fire ran through his lungs. Yang leaned over to him with a pouch of water, rubbing his back calmingly. Ruby jolted the ship to the right. Making a clear path away from the Vale port. Qrow started to regain his strength back slowly. With the adrenaline wearing off, his wrists were bruised from the fall and slight burn marks on his neck from the noose. 

Qrow looked up at the sound of Ruby running down the stairs to them. It pained him to see tears well up in her eyes as she ran over. Ruby slid on her knees to wrap her arms around Qrow’s neck. Qrow breathed out a sigh of relief in her embrace. He felt a moment of peace as the trio stayed in a hug. Ruby was the first to pull away. She looked away in guilt.

“Ruby. What is it?” He worried something else happened.

“When you told us to run we quickly made it to the house to pack whatever we could.” She sniffed. Yang had the same look. 

“What…”

“We couldn’t find Zwei.” She croaked.

Qrow took a second to listen. The ship was indeed quiet. The peace filled with dread. Did they take him? What would the police need with a dog? Unless he ran away when they were out. Before Qrow could try and find some kind of comforting words, a harsh wind blew through carrying the shouts. Qrow grunted to stand and look out. They needed to go somewhere. 

“Uncle Qrow.” Yang pointed out to distant storm clouds. A thunderstorm.

They can’t go back. Qrow didn’t want to leave a family member no matter how much that mut barked at him. It was too high of a chance they can even find him. He just hopes Zwei is smart.

“We have to go towards the storm.”

They snapped up to look at him like he was crazy. Ruby wiped away her tears. “Uncle, we can’t.”

“I know, but there's so little we can do right now.” 

Ruby knew it too. She didn’t want to know from how much it hurt. Yang placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “He’s smart, sis.”

Thunder echoed down the waves. The sun getting covered by the slow blackened clouds. The haze of the rainfall coming closer to the bow of the ship. If anyone was gonna follow them, it certainly wasn’t gonna be through a storm on the high seas. Qrow always found that as the perfect chance. Pirates learn about the weather, of all the touch treatments and lessons of how to maneuver through Qrow had to take the girls. 

Both of them looked to him for instruction. He just told them to maintain their regular station. Ignoring the faint pain, Qrow walked confidently back to the helm. The wheel was already spinning in every direction. The overhead sunlight washed away as the rumble of clouds soothed over the ship. The loud sizzle and splash of the brown waves crashed in front of the ship. 

The sails being thrown in the wind acting like they’ll be detached in less than a second. No one can hear anything but the battle between nature’s wrath. Rain pounded on the bridge of the deck seeping into the cracks of the wood. Ruby was the fastest so she took over going down to the lowest deck with a bucket to maintain them from not sinking. 

Yang tied back her hair to focus on the sails and reeling them up so as to not throw the ship to the side by the wind. Rain battered at Qrow’s face as he fought with the helm to steady _Harbinger_ with the next upcoming wave. His heart lurched at the size of the cold water, growing like a wall to the front of the ship. A swift direction to the side and back, _Harbinger_ threw itself over the ocean, taking a direct dive back in. The massive ship groaned from the unsettling fight. 

Qrow knew this battle will take its time edging them away in its attempt of death. A flash of blinding light cracked from above temporarily blinding them. The thunder swirled from above like vultures waiting for their meal to die. The upcoming waves smashed against the ship, wave after wave _Harbinger_ flew up and down. Qrow looked back through his wet hair to the almost unrecognizable town as they sailed further out. Little did he know there was someone else longing for his safety to see him again.

x-x-x

The town quieted after a while. He didn’t think much about it. The clouds just started coming in faster. The people now taking cover, officers throwing commands to retreat as multiple ships hit themselves against the docks as the unsettling rush of waves crashed from below. Vale quickly grew quiet completely. The rain coming in as a soft sprinkle to a downpour as _Harbinger_ sailed further into a dark abyss. 

Clover had to go. He didn’t know where or how. He kept walking in the rain up the flooded streets. His hair stuck down on his forehead no matter how many times he pushed it back absentmindedly while in his thoughts. That is until a strangely familiar noise squeaked in a very small alleyway. Clover squinted down in the darkness to see a white muzzle and paws. 

He softly called,“...Zwei?” 

The dog seemed to perk up a bit after the familiar face. He ran out to Clover, tail and ears down, his fur uncomfortably wet and cold. Zwei wined with a small bark as Clover kneeled down to cover the little corgi from most of the rain. 

“Why aren’t you with your family?” 

Zwei licked at his hand in answer. Clover glanced both ways on the gray hazed street. The small dog wobbled closer to Clover’s legs in an attempt to gain any warmth. Enough pity swayed Clover to take Zwei. He didn’t seem like he had anywhere to go and is already accepting. Clover just thought that in a dog. He never had one or really came close enough.

Clover unbuttoned the first few points on his jacket before taking Zwei, he wiped off any extra water that wouldn’t completely sog him as he already is. Zwei remained calm while Clover picked him up and stuffed him inside. He cradled one arm under so he wouldn’t fall out and the other buttoning back up. 

After shuffling around a bit, Clover felt himself smile as he stood back up to continue walking. Zwei happily panting with his head sticking out below Clover’s chin. When thunder started to crack Zwei’s ears dropped as to shield away from the loud noise. 

It was one thing to just go back to Clover’s room at the hotel, that is if he didn’t have a dog. He wasn’t sure that they'd be happy about it. However, there was one other place he could check. The rain started to sway harder as the wind picked up. Now it’s getting colder and Clover hurried himself and the little corgi back to his home.

The house was dark. No light, no livelihood. It reminded him of _Harbinger_. Zwei gave him a bark and scraped the inside of his jacket to snap him out of the trance. Clover gave a light laugh and scratched Zwei’s ears.

“Alright, alright inside I know. I’m cold too.”

He was lucky the door wasn’t locked. Water fell onto the floor upon entering. The door closed, riding the loud storm to a muffle. Clover leaned down and let Zwei out to shake off water droplets with a brief self-cleaning. Shrugging off his heavy, soaked jacket he hung it on a coat rack next to the door and took off his boots. Zwei followed him throughout the house as Clover searched for lighters. 

The iron door opened from the worn down fireplace. The fresh logs next to it were placed and built up ready to alight. Striking a match, the little flame grew as lowered down to the bottom of the logs were old newspapers to feed the first flame. Clover closed the door and sat back as a soft yellow grew through the living room. Zwei quietly sat next to him watching Clover and the fire. 

“It doesn’t feel right to be here without Qrow.” He murmured out loud.

Zwei barked at him. Clover smiled as he pet his head. “I guess your invite is enough for me to stay, huh?” 

Clover was starting to feel the tiredness ache. The storm was oddly calming enough for a quick nap in the supposed afternoon. He should be going back to the station to check in with his team. Just the thought was exhausting. _‘How am I supposed to explain how Qrow got away? Like, hey I freed him? I’ll be imprisoned for treason._

He stood shaking himself from further complications. His half-soaked shirt sticking to him. He grabbed under and pulled it off over his head letting his skin dry out. Zwei sniffed at the shirt as Clover layed it next to the fire and weaved fingers through his hair, shaking out as much water as he could. He was glad his boots and jacket covered most of his pants from the rain. 

Zwei seemed just as tired as he was. Clover plopped down on the couch and Zwei made his way over next to him on the carpet. He laid his head down as Clover put an arm between his head and the pillow. His eyes felt heavy and worn out. Events from today recounted in his mind. He slowly reached up to touch the scar on his shoulder that healed well thanks to Qrow. His fingers traced over the different patch of skin. The harsh wind and rain battering on the window sang a lullaby as Clover closed his eyes, thinking about glinting red eyes looking beyond his own. Eyes he hopes to see again.


	21. Message!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do YOU (READERS) want to happen in the future storyline??
> 
> I NEED SUGGESTIONS

HELLO FELLOW READERS!!

Last chapter I did say that this may end soon, and yea it could. Buuut I do want to write more towards this pirate AU- because, come on, it’s freaking pirates

ANYway, if anyone has like something they’d like to see and read about like- MORE SHIPS (relationships not actual ships hahaha) 

Literally ANY SHIP, canon, non canon, however fair game is still gonna be the main focus!

The reason why is because not just writing about pirates is fun (it still is) but I want to add MORE CHARACTERS!

If said characters live far away then I’ll write about the journey! Main characters will (high chance) join along the journey!! Qrow will have his kids mark my words!

It can be a popular ship like renora or small like... idk rich farmers. JUST ANYTHING

I did intend for this to be fair game ship only but I’ve gotten recent ideas to expand the world. It would be crazy fun. I may just write about it anyways but either way any idea have a VERY high possibility to make it. 

These chapters have no real schedule since school has started and I’m just throwing edits around but hopefully you won’t have to wait long!

Please giiiive your ideas! I hope there’s enough. This is my second fic so I’m trying to reach out and make it special!

I may just do a separate fic for it

Okay that’s all!! Sorry if you thought this was a chapter :( I hate it too...


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that escalated quickly, that really got out of hand fast

Qrow slouched against the wheel. He felt his bones ache under his cold, wet clothing. He felt out of breath and tired. No doubt the girls feel the same. The thundering gray clouds trailed away behind them into the misty sun. The clear blue waters soothed around _Harbinger_ making a steady path forward. Qrow walked with his hand on the railing down to the main deck rubbing his face from water droplets and pushing away his bangs. Ruby sat with her back against the mast, eyes closed, and expression pained and tired. Yang sluggishly went over to her sister and very slowly sat down. 

“You two okay?” 

The both of them groaned in response. “Define okay.” Ruby looked up at him, “Where are we supposed to be going now?”

That was a difficult question. Qrow tried to think of something that would be reassuring yet not downtrodden. They were steady as the blue ocean carried them away towards the next supposed land. He wasn't exactly sure, but the smaller the rocks and formations passed the more he recognized the path to Mistral. Maybe the girls would like it.

“Well we can't go back, so it seems like we are headed to Mistal.”

“Mistral?” Yang stood to squeeze water out of her gold locks. “That's like, across this sea, She gestured to the blue waters laid thousands of miles, “It's not exactly a skip in the park.”

“Yang, you know we can't go back even after the whole stunt of taking a get-away ship. That goes with saying how many more ships will come out after the storm sides completely.”

Yang was about to argue but sought no point. A crack of wood screeched from above. The three of them watched as the top foremast splintered and broke off carrying the small black sail down. It crashed against the wooden railing and rolled on deck as the foremast sail blew partly into the water.

Ruby cringed as she looked to her tired uncle. “We might want to dock a bit sooner.”

x-x-x

Clover grunted and turned away from the shining light coming from the windows to his spot on the couch. Drowsily, Clover scratched his slightly damp hair in an effort to sit up. He was awake enough to remember Zwei at his side as he just barely missed accidentally stepping on the small dog. Soon as Clover stood to stretch his arms above his head, Zwei perked up as well giving his best stretch to wadle up to him. 

The fire has gone down enough for Clover to think he had about an hour nap. He shivered at the new found cool breeze leftover by the storm. Luckily his shirt seemed to dry enough during his break. Clover threw his shirt back on and rubbed his arms for extra warmth. Zwei looked up at him in question.

“Any idea what to do now?” A bark.

Clover may be able to go back to the execution deck or the remains of it. Anything if it meant he wouldn't be spotted by his operatives. Zwei tagged along anywhere Clover went so he wasn't gonna worry much on the corgi. He's definitely smart, he'll give him that. Even so, Clover has to reunite Zwei and Qrow somehow. 

The streets remained flooded along the side as the steady stream of water flowed down into drains. Clover kept a low head with Zwei patting alongside him. He was definitely glad not many people remained at the center of town. The execution deck still broken was enough for Clover to creep behind it. He was back where Qrow ran out freed by Clover. Zwei carefully walked between the debris to the rope and gave a sniff. His tail wagged a little from the faint familiar smell over the soaking puddles. Clover went back around the front to just take in the difference from late last night to now. He lasted in the moment of being with his thoughts from the night before. 

“Clover.” A voice echoed through the town square. A voice Clover didn't want to hear.

He sharply turned around after seeing Zwei peek out and telling him to stay put. With his heartbeat racing, Clover stayed still and calm as piercing icy blue eyes trapped him in place. Following the General was his own team, who didn't have the slightest care into the people around them. Only Marrow seemed questionable and confused upon seeing his leader standing out in the middle of the debris. 

James came closer keeping his position with his hands behind his back while addressing the Ace Ops leader. “Mind, what are you doing here, captain?” Clover grew uneasy from the held back tone. “And will you explain what exactly happened here?”

“Sir-“

“I was notified that Branwen escaped. But you were supposed to be the one to adapt and hold him down if that ever happened. Am I wrong, captain?”

“Well no sir.”

Harriet definitely felt frustrated. “We saw that you did go behind the stage where he fell into, but you didn't say anything or call for help. It seemed pretty damn suspicious if you ask me.”

Vine nodded slowly, keeping his hands together as he spoke. “All that was left was a rope that had been precisely cut clean through, although Branwen couldn't even obtain a weapon he managed to escape that way.”

James turned back to look at Clover with an eyebrow raised. “Upon your information of the pirate- he indeed took a black ship off along with two girls.” He paused as his eyes narrowed. “We may need to discuss this further, captain.” With that last chilling word, Clover felt terrible. 

The general knew he was lying about the ship and now accused of letting Qrow go. Which is true, but this was not going to be good. James turned back with his team following. Elm gave him a shrug as they passed, leaving him standing in immobilized fear. There are more guards around the town now since the general showed up. Clover slowly backed up behind where Zwei stayed. He stayed crouched as the dog pawed at his thigh like he understood what happened.

“This isn't good. I can't stay here while Qrow is who knows where and you still need to get to them.” Clover sighed loudly, dropping his head in his hands. The idea of leaving Vale and his job wasn't ending well either way. But he can't keep this up. Ironwood is already onto him for sticking to Qrow and straight up lied about his ship. 

Something floated near his line of vision. It was dull red but held back with wood debris on top of it. Clover shuffled through the mess to see what it was. The silk seemed to have been ripped off. He could've sworn it looked familiar. There was a small gold mark on it. Zwei walked over on Clover's leg to sniff. Sure enough his tail wagged happily. It was a part of Qrow’s shirt. 

“It must've ripped when he came down.” Clover breathed. 

Surprisingly it wasn't rained on at all. Clover brushed it off and tried to smooth out the wrinkles. Ever so carefully, Clover folded the cloth inwards and held it against his left bicep, he squeezed his arm against his chest to hold it still while he tied it down with one hand. The length was perfect enough that it just fit his arm. Not too long or too short. 

Clover sat back examining his work. Zwei tilted his head with a tongue sticking out. Clover thought he couldn't feel any more horrible than he does now. A shout from the guard threw him out of it. He couldn't tell what he said from the echo but it can't be good. Zwei whimpered next to him. Clover had a new dedication for another task that's more important than anything else. Even disobeying his superiors and an entire operation. 

Clover has to get to Qrow.

x-x-x

_Harbinger_ slowed through every onslaught of waves the closer it reached the shore. It was a small space to be called a beach but the sand meant an easier pull up point. The biome was mostly green enough to think it was an odd jungle. The large trees were about two thirds the length of his ship alone. Qrow steered the bow of _Harbinger_ away from the greenery as Yang and Ruby worked together to reel up the sails one by one so no other mast sail breaks off. There wasn't much to see beyond where they were at currently. As soon as they surred across the sand and dropped the anchor, the girls decided on a plan.

Qrow shook his head. “You both know that's dangerous. If something- anything were to happen to you i'll never hear the end of it by your father.”

Yang rolled her eyes. “It's something like not telling him. Besides he's trained me hand to hand combat plenty of times, what's there to be afraid of? Other than me.”

“Yang,” Qrow pinched the bridge of his nose. “You said it yourself, this isn't a place you two know very well.”

Ruby stood by her sister. “Uncle come on. We need supplies and the only way is to search if there are any nearby towns. Well be back before the sun goes down completely if it makes you better?”

Qrow stood with his arms crossed and a judgeful gaze upon his nieces. He has to stay with his ship to keep out any stragglers but they need anything that they could get their hands on. If he knew better they were using puppy dog eyes on him. He sighed in defeat. “Alright-.” The girls cheered. “On one condition, wait here.” They paused mid celebration and watched Qrow go up the stairs into his captain quarters. A seconds later he reappeared with two things in his hands. He walked back over to them holding their items. “Don't go without them.” He smiled.

Ruby jumped. “You're giving me your sniper?!” She eagerly picked it up, the long barreled gun was still brand new from staying safely in storage. Ruby locked and unlocked it to memorize it's reloading speed. 

“Aw hell yea!” Yang inspected her weapon. It was the blunderbuss she always practiced with but wasn't old enough to have it or her own. The wide open barrel was able to split the bullets around and create a powerful boom. 

Qrow attached small packs to them filled with ammo and basic supplies. He sat back to watch the joy on their faces as they showed off the guns. A gun itself was a big responsibility but he knows them. Watched them grow into powerful women that earned the right to have the things needed and taught how to survive. 

“Okay get out of here before I change my mind.” He tried to act mean but that didn't work. Instead he was pulled into a hug. Mostly getting crushed by Yang but saying he needs to breathe got him out of it. 

Yang climbed down first with one hand on her weapon as did Ruby. Qrow leaned over the railing to watch them and waved them off as they turned around to have a final glance then disappear into the green treeline. Qrow sat there for a moment feeling a little off from the sudden silence. He acknowledges the broken foremast and the sail still hanging off the side. Time to clean up.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one: 
> 
> Me: Clover & Zwei = dream team

In the girls absence, Qrow was on and off his ship. Throwing the wrecked wood and pieces off the side into the sand to burn before nightfall. He thought about staying here for a while as a short break from the seas. After making a clean sweep through the rest of the deck, Qrow climbed back down to move the wood a few feet away from the ship in a pile. A quick spark of a match burned brighter as the little flame grew, eating up the dry fuel. 

Qrow sat in a moment of silence as he let his thoughts flow freely. The girls came back for a brief moment to report for the next plan. They managed to find a small town from their viewing spot on a hill. Ruby was worried that her uncle would’ve worried himself sick from not hearing back from them, that's why they came. Qrow reassured them that they could stay there, as long as it was definitely safe, stack up on supplies then be back next morning for a fresh start. He had to be careful with his words that it was okay to leave him here with _Harbinger_. One, a former pirate knows to never leave his ship alone in the open and two, it was a good lesson to see how well his nieces can stock up on gear without his help. They're grown up now they should know, if not they learned for it, he told himself.

The more he thought about witnessing Ruby and Yang grow his heart ached. He's been there since the start. The day of holding Yang for the first time to flash forward to her first steps. Longing to go back and remember every time he visited, Yang ran from Tai’s arms to fling herself into his legs, eager to hear every single story from Qrow’s adventures. Well those that were appropriate for her age. He'd rather save himself from getting a slap across the arm. The day Ruby was born, Yang changed. The protective sister looking down at the little red bundle wrapped in her arms. She stood in awe and wonder as tiny hands waved excitedly in the air. 

A small smile formed as Qrow gazed on into the orange flames. Summer. Her warm silver eyes settled on her daughter. Her daughters. Her family, there with her. Tai holding her hands as she laid in bed, Qrow sitting on a chair near the wall leaning over as the adults watched the sunny dragon gently pick at the little rose’s hands that earned small giggles. 

The flicker of the fire raised quietly into the sky. Qrow blinked to bring himself back to reality with a few steadying breaths. Seconds passed when something didn't feel right. There was an odd feeling of something around him making his back hairs stand on end. A rustling bush sounded in the distance where the bow of _Harbinger_ pointed. Instinctively, Qrow pulled out a pistol and held it head-level as he searched for movement of leaves. A very faint voice cursed out loud as twigs snapped as the sound of feet shuffling in dirt. Qrows heart raced in warning of this person he suspected was looking for him. He's not exactly hidden with a ship behind him. His eyes narrowed the closer the footsteps came. 

Carefully creeping slowly, Qrow pointed the gun to where he guessed they'd show themselves. His finger rested on the trigger. A tan arm pushed the shrubbery away. Red was contrasted against the green leaves. A body stumbled out just as Qrow readyed to shoot. 

(Hours ago…)

The sun was getting a little too low for Clovers liking. He only had so many hours to sail at sea. He may just go for it, being hidden under the moon wasn't a bad cover option. That is if he can get to a boat. Zwei seemed way more confident than Clover as the little dog hopped around the side street. Clover keeps thinking that he figured out how the corgi thinks as he follows from behind. Guessing from the way Zwei’s nose perked up to smell the air they were close to the bay, it was easy to go off of the smell of fish and the swaying waters. Normally, a few boats would still be up for rent for those without ships but just as Clover rounded out into the path he immediately swooped Zwei up and fell back into cover. 

Clover's jaw locked hard as he peaked around surveilling the area. Frustration was starting to build up. There were guards everywhere. Everywhere around the peer and vintage shops. He could guess they were there to keep a lookout for any suspicious activity sent by the general. There weren't many people out now but the uneasiness of those passing by giving odd side-eyes was obvious. Part of him just wants to walk out there and leave. Sure, that won't be suspicious of Captain Clover Ebi walking through with a dog at his side demanding a boat. 

Zwei squirmed a little in his hold, wanting to be put down, that brought Clover back to his train of thought. Clover gave him a questioning look, not that Zwei would completely understand, but lowered him back down. Once four paws were back on the ground Zwei ran back down the way they came and dashed down an alleyway out of sight.

“Wh- Hey!” Clover ran to catch up to the little mutt-ball. “Zwei!”

Just as Clover rounded the corner, Zwei wasn't there. Worry slowly built up in fear of losing the dog as Clover ran to the opposite side into another street. There wasn’t much around except more small vendors packing up for the day as the sky turned orange. Clover slowly walked down the street to catch sight of his companion. A little bit of panic started to rise in his chest making Clover pick up the pace. He didn't know where he was going. Did Zwei go the other way? Or did he get picked up from a stranger? What amazed him was how fast those short little legs can go.

“Zwei? Zwei!”

Clover started a light jog, frantically looking down the sidewalks. Just as Clover thought about turning around to look the other direction, two barks echoed from farther up. 

“Zwei?!”

Right on cue, Zwei peaked his head out from behind a wagon parked on the side near a red brick building just as Clover ran up to him. Zwei happily met him as he crouched down to his level. 

“Gods Zwei! Don't ever do that again. What if you got lost and I couldn't find you?” Clover felt like he was scolding a child. 

Zweis ears flicked at the tone and drooped on the side of his head, saddened. A soft whine made Clover’s heart clench in guilt for yelling at him. He sighed and dropped the tension in his shoulders. Clover leaned back to sit on his heels reaching out to place his hand on Zweis head. 

“I'm just glad you're alright. Just don't scare me like that again.” He softly reassured his small buddy when ears went back up in a sense of happiness. Clover really did wonder if Zwei was always like this even around Qrow and his nieces. The thought of seeing Qrow run around trying to catch Zwei made him smile heartedly.

Zwei moved out from under his touch to point his nose in the direction of a small shop a few feet in front of them. It was a part of the red brick building with big windows showcasing robe-like garments. Clover blinked. Zwei looked up at him with his tongue hanging out. 

The sunlight grew further and further away back down the horizon. The smell of salt came back as the wind blew towards the two as they walked. Zwei stayed at Clover's side, the sound of small paws tapping at the stone followed with chatter in the distance. Clover shifted his “disguise” keeping his head covered by the brown cloth wrapped around him. His mind shifted around to when Qrow had to do the same thing he's doing now. It felt awkward, he'd admit it.

He had to stay on task. That is to get a boat- something to leave this place, and quick. Clover led the way in the open peer. The uneasiness growing by the second, he wanted to internally roll his eyes at himself for being “sneaky” right now. Clover scanned the docks for any boat to use. Bingo. A sailboat caught his attention around the far side. Easy enough to use and by the looks of it, no one seems to use it as of lately. He walked close to the buildings and stalls, weaving in and out to create some distance between the eerie eyes of guards who are waiting for any more criminals to show up.

As Clover kept to the side of the street, Zwei stayed firmly by his side, sliding around small spaces and underneath carts. Just when Clover had a direct path to the small boat one of the guards walked out towards him, blocking his way. Normally as a captain Clover stood his ground, chin up, shoulders tight and feet together when addressed. His hooded face reminded him otherwise, Clover panicked in place like a deer heard a noise in the forest. 

“Sir if you will, remove your hood and please go home. It's getting too late.”

Clover only ducked a little further and shifted on his feet the closer the guard got. “Uh, why do I have to?” He wanted to slap himself for trying to change his voice to a lower volume. _‘Just stall- just stall?! For what-?_

A loud yelp ringed from the stall followed with a crack sound. Both the guard and Clover's attention switched to what it was. Clover almost dropped his jaw when he watched Zwei run around in circles from a lady in a long dress and apron who held a broom in shock. He didn't even realize the dog ran away from him. Zwei went behind the cart and Clover can see from the bottom, two little paws as Zwei stood high enough to knock a barrel of fruit off and send it rolling across the street. The woman shouted and ran to the corgi broom in hand but Zwei took off fast and circled back as if he was about to charge. 

Fortunately, it seemed like the guard also saw the act and ran to Zwei in an attempt to catch him. However Zwei seemed to be having fun with this game of chase even when the commotion sturred higher with more guards joining to help their comrade. Clover stood stunned for a moment then Zwei barked in his direction then continued to run as they tried again to get him. 

Clover felt a smirk form on his face as they tried to corner the dog. He was right about Zwei, despite small stumpy legs, he was fast and agile. Clover took the same chance to run to the sailboat. Leaping over the edge, he pulled the rope towards him to untie and break away from the dock. He got the front untied and moved to the back and cut loose. The waves pushed the boat closer to the dock, enough for Clover to grab it and push away. He focused on pushing the boat in the right direction to gain some speed and the shouting of the angered woman started to fade as the water ruped around the hull. 

The end on the dock grew closer. Small paws thudded on the wood from behind at an increasing speed. Clover turned over his shoulder to see Zwei running to catch up with him. To add on the problem, the guards see the boat leaving and start going after him. “Hey! Stop!” 

Clover rushed to grab a paddle, steering the boat closer to the peer and gain some speed. Once he was close, Clover made room to run and jump up onto the deck. Zwei accidently ran a little too far from Clover, but with their escape going further and further away he ran and scooped Zwei up in one arm. The guards ran down to catch up with the two. Clover ran alongside the sailboat at the same speed to match with it, just as the path neared the end Clover leaped across into the boat, rocking it abruptly as he stumbled and cradled Zwei protectively as he fell backwards with an "oof."

Clover blinked and opened his eyes as Zwei's little paws walked carefully off his chest allowing him to sit up and watch themselves float out in the waters. Besides Zwei’s panting, their chasers gave up once they strayed further and further away from Vale. The orange sky turned darker as Clover tied up the sail and let the small gusts of wind carry them. Zwei made his little hops up onto the small front of the bow. Clover sat back watching the sun lower down into the sea casting an orange outline of ears flickering at the water’s rise and fall with the boat. The sail added background noise everytime wind trapped itself into the white blanket giving them a harsh push every now and then. Clover closed his eyes and breathed deep while Zwei went over to him and curled up next to his leg, propping his head over Clover’s thigh. 

“What a day.”

A bark in agreement.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Rises from the dead*
> 
> Well I’ve done all I can do
> 
> *leaves*

Hour after hour after more hours. The moon, just waiting to rise more and more into the sky. Keeping the same direction Clover last saw Qrow’s ship left in. To his relief greenery appeared just before the sun fell. A journey across the waters in a miniature sailboat isn’t exactly what Clover had in mind. If only he still had Kingfisher. 

Zwei didn’t seem the least bit fazed. Once they hit the sandy beach Zwei wobbled on the edge pin-pointing a stop to land on while Clover watched, tying down the sail with a brow raised. Zwei sniffed ahead leaving Clover and little paw prints in the sand behind stopping just at the forest. 

Clover scrambled off the boat when Zwei dived under the bushes, the sound of small paws scraping against the leaves growing distant. Zwei padded along the dark forest with little moonlight peaking through the tree’s leaves. A familiar smell, faded, but clear enough of a difference to the salty sea. His nose twitched going up and down to catch the scent from the wind or the grass. 

Zwei’s ear flicked to a crackling sound further up. However, Clover’s rushing footsteps made Zwei pause and see his current owner trip over a twig almost landing on his face. 

Tension eased away from Clover’s shoulders as he leaned over the dog with his hands on his knees giving a silent sigh. Just as he wanted to scold - in the nicest possible way - at Zwei, a crackling pop kept him quiet. He noticed some of the leaves overhead were faintly colored in an orange light a bit further from where he and Zwei stood. After murmuring to his companion to stay put, with an emphasized finger pointing, Clover moved ahead.

(Now)

Qrow stared wide-eyed in disbelief at the same expression held by the others green eyes. He couldn't form words as Clover stood in front of him. Clover reacted faster upon the sight of a gun on him. Slowly, Clover raised his hands making motion of no harm. 

A few moments of silence passed as they stood staring at each other. “Qrow.” He breathed.

Qrow blinked. He doesn't know if he should lower the gun. Should he trust him? Should he tell him to leave? “What do you want?” He made no move to lower the pistol instead he lessoned his finger on the trigger.

Clover breathed in deeply, not lowering his hands. “I just came to see you. Qrow I-”

“You gonna bring me in now?” Qrow tired his best to not let the hurt come through his voice. “What? Are there thousands of your little soldiers around, waiting for you to give the call?”

“No!” Clover closed his eyes thinking of the right words. “Qrow, I'm sorry.” Clover looked back at him, shame and guilt towering over in his eyes. “I'm sorry for what I've done to you. I didn't listen to you, all I was doing following orders without thinking. I didn't take your side seriously when I should’ve. You, Ruby and Yang are innocent. No real crimes were committed by you, but instead the blame was.” He lowered his head in a nervous wait for Qrows answer. 

Silence. Qrow lowered his guard from the sincere tone. He tried to not imagine his heart wanting to forgive Clover. He wanted to see Clover. Wanted to be with him, laugh and smile again. This could be a chance. If Clover went with him-

Bushes rustled behind Clover. Both of them looked back to see a little corgi emerge from the greenery. Qrows jaw dropped as Zwei sniffed the air, completely unaware of the tension. He quickly recognized the scent of Qrow and hopped excitedly over to him. Qrow put away his pistol back into the holster as he bent down on his knees to happily scratch at Zwei, who had a hard time staying still from happiness. Clover took it as a good sign to lower his hands and relax a bit. His heart warmed to see them happy and together again. At least this mission was worth it.

Qrow let Zwei sniff him as he looked up at Clover with a more careful neutral expression. “You found him.”

Clover shifted on his feet. “I uh, when you left he was just in an alleyway in the rain so I took him back to your place to dry off.”

Qrow nodded mutely and stood, looking at the ground. He stood there long enough for Clover to think that'll be the end of the conversation. “...Are you gonna leave now?”

“I don't really know.”

“Sure Jimmy wont need you for more of his personal reasons?” Qrow sourly murmured.

Clover was silent. Qrow crossed his arms glancing at him. He was worried about something he could tell. Clover was struggling for words, it made Qrow uneasy from how long he’s known the man to be usually cheerful. But there was another question on his mind he needed an answer to.

“Why did you help free me?”

Clover looked up into those beautiful ruby eyes he missed so much. So much emotion trapped under them he could fall. “I had to do something.” He thought for a moment. “I didn't want you to die so I lied.”

Those eyes widen a bit in response. “You lied? About what?”

Clover opened and closed his mouth. “The General asked about your ship.” Qrow raised a brow in waiting tensely. “I told him that you used the Vale common boats and that's how you managed to bring me into Vale. If I told them Harbinger was yours no doubt they'd burn or destroy it.”

Qrow was stunned. Clover helped him with that? And that's why _Harbinger_ was fine when he came back to it. Qrow gave a humorless laugh. “A little ironic that you saved my ship but my so-called tribe destroyed yours.” Qrow frowned looking away. He did feel bad. Clover has done all he could to save him. And Qrow doesn't know how to repay such a debt.

“That may be so, but I never would've met you.”

Those soft words crashed into Qrow. He felt his mental self stumble back in a burst of emotion he hasn't felt in a long time. Clover grew worried, he might’ve picked the wrong words to say from how quiet Qrow was. That was until Qrow clasped a hand over his mouth, attempting to keep himself from smiling too much for a reason he didn't know why. He looked back with Clover. Gods, he did miss this. The man who can bring out an entirely different side of him that he didn't even know was there.

Before Clover could ask, Qrow shoved his hands in his pockets and spun on his heel back to the campfire and sat on the sand staring into the flames. Zwei hopped up to join him by his side and lay his head on his paws. “You gonna stand there all day?”

Clover blinked. He walked over to join Qrow but didn't sit so close if the elder wasn't comfortable with it. Clover was close enough to see purple marks on his neck. He felt an uneasy stir in his gut seeing the damage caused because of him.

The words spilled out before he would stop. “I'm sorry.”

Qrow saw from the corner of his eye what Clover was talking about. “You already apologised. Ruby and Yang didn't see it. And that's a good thing. I don't think that's good for their conscience. For once I was lucky the bolt was loose, guess they didn't check it right.”

Clover sighed in relief. “I'm glad you were able to notice that. It was the only thing I could do without completely jumping out of the crowd.”

_...What?_ Qrow sharply turned to Clover who stayed quiet while keeping his gaze on the burning flame with an exhausted smile. “Do you wanna explain that further or do I need to guess?”

“Oh well uh,” Clover fiddled with his hands on his lap in thought of the previous night. “It was the night before your sentence I went to the town square just to think of any other way I could do something- anything that meant you walked out alive. The time no one was around I sabotaged the structure’s iron bolts.” Clover let out a breathy laugh. 

Qrow furrowed his brows. “That was stupid Clover. Anyone could've seen you. Hell, they will tell Ironwood and no doubt they'll lock you up!”

“But…” Clover calmly stated directing his attention on Qrow before looking back on the fire, “no one didn't. Besides, the General was already onto me covering you. I had to leave even for Zwei.” The little dog's ear wavered at his name. 

Qrow lowered his eyes back into the fire. They stayed silent for a few minutes under the lowering sun, the fire crackled and soft embers floated around to disappear in the sand. The waves bubbled in the background with the mix of soft swaying leaves. 

Qrow curled up and brought his legs to his chest. “I'm glad you're here..” He murmured quietly enough for the other to hear.

Clover looked at Qrow, the elders expression was soft and tired but there was something else. He allowed himself to relax, giving off a smile of his own and turned his attention back to the fire, unaware of Qrow’s smile as they sat in the firelight. They sat together in the fire’s company that it felt like the same experience when they first met. In comfortable silence.


End file.
